Ultimate Revenge of Camille Leon
by WB1996F1
Summary: How can Kim Possible recover from Camille Leon ruining her reputation while everyone she loves turns on her and doesn't believe her? Well it turns out shes get help from the last person she expected. Story request from retro mania Rated T , due to some some serious themes but nothing adult themed , Chapter 15 now up and completed!
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Revenge of Camille Leon:

A Kim Possible story,

By WB1996F1, a story request from retro mania.

Disclaimer all the characters in this story are owned by the Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1:

It was a lovely evening in Middleton, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had just arrived home from their latest date, what their date just so happened to be, was them going to Indianapolis and watching the Indianapolis 500 live from the VIP box, it was a favour from one of the racing teams, Penske racing in fact, for Kim Possible stopping Motor Ed from stealing one of their race cars a little while ago.

The race itself was quite eventful,Kim getting a ride in two seater car, first lap pile up, Ron stuffing his face with nacos, Kim even getting to be one of the celebrities on victory lane for the winner.

Kim and Ron walked up to the Possible residence and had brief conversation. "I couldn't believe that an oval race can be that exciting, even though I am a Formula 1 girl myself." Kim stated sounding somewhat satisfied. Ron starched his head in response. "You know KP in IndyCar racing there is more overtaking then what you get in Formula 1, its less complicated for me to understand." Kim gave her boyfriend happy smile. "Ron you wouldn't say that to me, if next year I just so happened to be planning a trip for the two of us to the Monaco Grand Prix would you? Kim said while putting her hand on her boyfriend's right shoulder.

"Ah no KP. Absolutely not, in fact I can't wait for it and the VMAS to in a few days time, it can't believe they bought it forward a couple of months this year." Ron said while scratching his head. Kim just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I'm not so sure either Ron, but hey I got an invitation to the event and I am aloud to invite one guest." Kim said before kissing Ron on his check, while he blushed slightly. "Yeah sure thing KP, anyway I shall see you tomorrow thank you so much for today KP, loved every minute of it, but me and Rufus have to go fill up on Bueno Nacho, gets us really motivated for the next day." Rufus agreed. "Buneo Nacho! Hmm!" the naked created chattered excitedly.

Kim just shook her head. "Alright you boys don't eat too much, I don't want to tell the Mad dogs, that one of players is incapacitated due to too much nacos, do we?" Kim finished by pulling her boyfriend into a quick kiss on the lips, leaving Ron a bit dumbfounded.

Ron blushed in slight embarrassment and placed his right hand on his cheek. "Thanks. I love you KP." Ron said in sweet tone. "I love you too Ron, see you at school tomorrow." Kim replied with a bright smile on her face. "Will do." Ron said whilst waving and walking off into the night.

Once Ron disappeared down the street, Kim somehow just felt a bit nervous, like somebody was watching her, like even being spied on for that matter, so as quick as cheetah, she made quick dash into the house not looking back.

There were good reasons for Kim to feel uncomfortable, right across from the Possible residence, stood a parked Porsche Boxster in refrigerator white and rising up from the driver's side, was a female figure, dressed in a striped purple and blue vest, with blonde hair and blue eyes, along with pink ear rings. It was Camille Leon, but what was she doing spying on her enemy with a pair of pink binoculars.

"Right then Kim Possible." Camille Leon said in a low tone. "Time for my ultimate revenge on you! You will regret the day you got me arrested by the fashion police and ruining my reputation, so its now my turn!" Camille Leon said in a rant to herself. Camille started up her car up, then immediately sped off into the night to put her plan into motion.

Kim was getting dressed for bed, then heard the sound of a flat 6 engine speeding down street. "Somebody must really love their Porsche." Kim said in a sleepy tone. Kim got into bed, hugged her Pandaroo cuddle buddy tightly and then drifted off into a deep sleep. Little did Kim Possible know of what was to be installed for her, for the next few days for sure.

End of Chapter 1:

So what do think Camille Leon has installed for Kim, for her ultimate revenge? Chapter 2 will be up ASAP.

Please leave a review if you liked what you have seen so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Hi readers, like I promised, here is the second chapter, It may be a bit long, put I can promise you things will take off in the next chapter.

Chapter 2:

It was now Monday morning in the Possible residence which can only mean one thing, school. Kim woke up that morning feeling as bright as, she would ever be for a day with the cheering squad and showing up Bonnie in the process.

Kim hummed happily to herself, as he made hee way to her bathroom to have a quick morning shower, while listing to Britina's latest single as she happily scrubbed herself to fully wake her up for the day.

Once Kim got dressed into her turquoise blue shirt, with black jeans, then quickly headed downstairs to have some waffles with syrup for breakfast, then made a quick dash into the garage getting into her purple sloth, heading off to pick up Ron from his house.

* * *

"Morning KP!" Ron said in a cheerful tone, as he climbed into the passenger seat of the sloth. "Morning to you too." Kim said with a loving smile. "You and Rufus didn't eat too much Nacos last didn't you?" Kim stated in an almost mothering like manner. Ron just waved it off. "Of course not Kim." Ron said with a sheepish smile. "Did you do your history homework?" Kim gave Ron a playful glare. "Ron out of us two, I don't think you should be the one asking that question, should you?" Ron waved it off. "You know KP, I even ask the weirdest questions, that I don't understand myself. Anyway the sooner we get school done. The better." Ron said, whilst buckling up. "That is one thing we can agree on for sure." Kim Said whilst looking forward, then put the car into gear, to then drive off towards Middleton High School.

Unknown to Kim and Ron, the Porsche Boxster of Camille Leon, was following them down the street, two car lengths down, so that it wouldn't alert Kim and Ron, so that they wouldn't get the impression that someone was pursuing them.

Once Kim Possible got to Middleton High and parked in the students parking lot, Camille Leon parked behind a bush not far from the school grounds, then used her shape shifting morphing plastic surgery abilities to give her the appearance of a casual Middleton high school student, wearing a Tommy Hilfiger red hoodie and casual black jeans, so she wouldn't be recognized by Kim or any of her friends. Camille Leon then set off into the school through the back entrance, carrying a bag with her that contained various copies of Kim Possible's clothes.

* * *

Kim was walking with Ron, in the hallway of Middleton high, but Kim suddenly felt the need to visit the bathroom. "Just wait here one-minute Ron, just need to visit the bathroom." Kim said raising her left finger and then headed into the bathroom in a quick dash.

Kim rushed to the furthest cubicle on her left, since the ones closest to her were out of order for some unknown reason, once Kim got to the cubicle,she slammed the door and locked it almost as quickly as she had entered it, she was clearly very desperate for the loo. Unknown to the red headed teen, Camille Leon arrived in the bathroom, a few seconds after. Camille could instantly hear the sound Kim Possible doing her business, then quickly found the cubicle she was in, then the blond teen jumped into the next one almost as quite as a ninja.

Camille Leon quickly took off her Tommy Hilfiger boy hoodie and black jeans, then quickly used her morphing abilities again, this time to give her the exact appearance of her enemy Kim Possible, including wear the teen hero's clothes. "Ugh!" The disguised Camille Leon said in her head, while having to wear her enemies' clothes. "These are the kind of clothes only a wannabe loser would wear!" Camille thought, then got out a spray can and placed it above were Kim's head was in the next cubicle quietly, while not alerting her enemy's presence.

Kim herself was completely unaware on what was going on around her, she was just deep in thought. "I just wish one day, the world will be at peace and we can all stop fighting." Kim said to herself filled with hope, it would probably take something massive like an alien invasion to bring Kim Possible and her enemies together for the common good. Kim was about to leave the toilet after doing her business when suddenly, she started to feel a little light headed and somewhat weak, then quickly saw gas around her, she tried to look up to the source of the gas, but it was too late, as she completely blacked out and fell to the bathroom floor looking almost dead.

Camille Leon, now the disguised Kim Possible grabbed her enemy, by her two arms and dragged her and placed her in the janitor's closet , which just so happened to be in the bath room, then gaged her mouth with duct tape and took her kimmunicator, so that no one would be aware of the fact that Kim was looked up. Camille Leon smiled evilly at her unconscious foe. "You should be knocked out for at least 3 hours Kim, plenty of time for me to start ruining you!" Camille said, whilst rubbing her hands together while looking at her knocked out victim.

Camille locked Kim Possible in the closet, with the key she manged to sneak from the school's janitor, then grabbed Kim Possible's personal belongings left in the toilet, then quickly dashed out of the toilet to find Ron Stoppable waiting for her, unaware of course that this person wasn't his best friend plus girlfriend. "Hey KP, are you alright? You seem different?" Ron asked confused . Camille Leon pulled Ron into a kiss. "Would me being different do this!" Camille said in her best attempt at mocking Kim, which seemed to have fooled Ron certainly. Ron just looked around to see if anyone was watching and then turned back to what he assumed was his girlfriend. " I guess not." Ron shrugged.

Camille Leon just gave Ron an almost evil like smile, but not too evil to get Ron suspicious. "Good Ron. Now lets head off to History class, pretty boy!" Camille said, while looking at Kim's timetable and grabbing her enemy's boy friend hand walking down the hall as if nothing had happened to the teen hero.

End of Chapter 2:

So Camille Leon is now disguised herself as Kim Possible and Ron doesn't feel even the slight bit of suspicious, chapter 3 will be up by next Sunday, to see Camille's plan finally kick off.

Please leave a review if you liked what you have seen so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: This third chapter now finally shows Camille's plans put into action, now you might be thinking. How is Ron just taking Camille's word for it that she is Kim? All of that will revealed in the later chapters, but for now enjoy Camille messing up Kim's life. Also Mrs Bull is just a name I made up for Kim and Ron's absent history teacher.

Chapter 3:

Camille, now the disguised Kim Possible, headed down the hall of the high school with Ron Stoppable towards history class and headed into the lesson to take their seats.

Once seated, Ron watched what he thought was girlfriend sitting a couple of desks in front of him pulling out the history homework, then completely ripping it to shreds like it was confetti. Ron gasped in complete shock as did Monique, this was out of character for Kim Possible to say the least. Ron was about ask Camille/fake Kim what possessed her to do such thing but decided against as he saw his least favourite person in the school enter the classroom.

"Students!" Mr Barkin said in his authoritarian tone, as walked in and placed his suit case on the teacher's desk.

"Today I will be covering your history lesson, as Mrs Bull is off sick due to not wanting to deal with Stoppable's idiotic history questions getting both world wars mixed up! I mean come on stoppable everyone should know that pearl harbour was in WW2 and Kaiser Wilhelm ii was in WW1! I mean jeez Stoppable, a monkey is more teachable then you sometimes!" Barkin ranted giving the hint that he would rather be some place other. Ron just gave Mr Barkin a sheepish smile and just shrugged his shoulders.

Once Mr Barkin had called out of the students to get their homework out and present to him one by one, he was kind of surprised when saw what was thought to be Kim approaching from the side of the class room with both hands behind her back.

"Ahh Possible? Where's your homework for the causes of WW1?" Barkin asked somewhat confused. Camille gave Mr Barkin a smug smile

"Here it is!" Camille said angrily, then quickly from behind her back, raised and tipped a blue bucket over his head with the papered remains of Kim's Homework. "What is the meaning of this Possible!?" Barkin said in mixture of anger and confusion.

"The meaning of this Barkin! Is that I can't be bothered doing stupid research for a war that started nearly 100 years ago, with no meaning today atoll!" Camille said in explosive temper. Mr Barkin felt hurt and insulted, as he was military man himself. "Right Possible! I want a word with you after class!" He yelled whilst raising his finger to point to where fake Kim's desk is. "Whatever!" Camille said not regretting what she had just said.

* * *

Ron and Monique held their hands over their mouth in shook as did the rest of the class. To Ron he must of thought that Kim was hit with the attitudinator, because somehow for some reason he could still that person as Kim and couldn't quite place it at what was going on like their was some invisible affect making Ron still feel that this is his Girlfriend, despite the things that she was doing .

Camille emerged from the class room about 15 minutes later with the same smug smile she carried when she insulted Mr Barkin, to only find Ron and Monique with their arms crossed with serious looks on their faces.

"Girlfriend what was all that about?!" Monique asked not taking the serious look off her face. "Yeah KP, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked with the same serious face, but his tone was more of concern.

Camille Leon knew that part of the plan to ruin Kim Possible, was of course to turn her friends against her. "There is nothing wrong with me!" Camille snapped in response as she pushed Ron as he tried to approach her with concern.

"Now will you please do me a favour and go bother someone else for a change!" Camille then stormed off down the school corridor, towards Kim's locker.

Ron and Monique looked at the figure marching off in anger, then back to themselves. "Ron, I have got feeling somethings wrong with Kim, put I just can't place it." Ron scratched his head and nodded in response.

"Me too, somethings fishy here, but everything seems normal, maybe Kim had a big falling out with her parents and is taking it out on us." Monique glared at Ron with that statement. "Ron. Kim is our best friend, she wouldn't do that. Something is just not right." Monique said while putting her left hand under her check to think for a moment at what had just happened.

* * *

Camille Leon approached Kim's locker and opened it with a pick lock to reveal to her, a large blue computer monitor with the screen turning on to view a young boy sipping on his favourite soda, while tapping on his keyboard. Wade immediately turned his attention to what he amused was Kim Possible and began to ask her what's up.

"Hey Kim, what's up? Do you need to know the latest on Drakken and Shego?" Wade asked happily after putting his soda down, but quickly changed his facial expression with concern as he saw what he thought was Kim staring at him with pure anger.

"Alright Nerd boy!" Camille asked in a threatening tone. " I have had it up to the moon and back, of having to do these stupid saving the world missions. I am out! End of story and thanks for nothing geek!" Before Wade could respond Camille turned off the power and unplugged the monitor, so that the young genius couldn't get an answer from her.

Camille Leon looked around the locker and found two posters of Kim's enemies on the door Kim's locker and surveyed them closely. "I must say, I think that blue man could do with a new sidekick, this one in the green and black jumpsuit looks like a mixture between a race car driver and a clown. Yuck!" Camille said to her distaste for the photo of Shego.

* * *

Camille made her way down to the changing room of the cheerleaders and got dressed into Kim's purple with yellow triangles cheer leading outfit. "Now for the next phase of my plan!" Camille grinned to herself as she walked out of the changing room into the sports hall.

After the girls of the cheer squad had done their usual go mad dogs cheer practice. Bonnie of course took the opportunity to try and put her rival Kim down, unknown to her it was of course Camille Leon in disguise.

"Well I have got to say loser! Your moves are getting worst and worst week by week." Bonnie said in a patronizing manner with both arms crossed. Camille Leon just gave the jumped-up cheerleader an evil smile.

"You know Bonnie, you are only acting this way, because your two older sisters like to act make out that you don't exist!" Camille said not backing down from the other cheerleader. Bonnie in response was infuriated with this, yes it was true that Bonnie sisters are abusive towards her, but she didn't think Kim Possible would mention it in front of the whole cheer squad, but this wasn't Kim. "How dare you mention my family life in front of the whole squad!" Bonnie exploded as she ran over to throw a punch at Camille aka fake Kim.

Camille dodged the punch from Bonnie's left fist and pinned her to floor of sports hall shaking her violently, whilst gritting her teeth and giving the cheer squad member a couple of nasty punches to the face .

Tara quickly rushed over to separate the brawling pair, whilst another cheer squad member rushed to get Mr Barkin.

"What is wrong with you Kim?!" Tara exclaimed in anger. Camille rubbed her shoulders and gave the other cheer squad member a defiant look to her face.

" I'll you what's wrong Tara! It's this cheer squad, its not big enough for the two of us!" Camille yelled whilst turning to Bonnie who looked anger and a bit upset, at what she had just witnessed, while rubbing her cheek where she got her nasty punch.

"Possible!?" Mr Barkin yelled as he entered the hall with Ron and Monique behind him. "What is it with you today Possible? First ripping up your history homework, insulting my military honours in the process and now beating up a cheer squad team member!? What has gotten into you today Possible? Have you got any issues at home?" Camille Leon crossed arms glaring at the head teacher in response.

"Look Mr! What goes on outside of school is none of your darn business! Now get out of my way, if you so please!" Camille quickly raced out of the sports hall, then out of the school. Once Camille was out of the school and out of sight, she quickly changed back into her normal appearance, then hoped into her Porsche Boxter and headed down the streets of Middleton towards her hideaway, leaving everyone in the school that Kim knew angry and confused at the teen at what had supposedly done.

As Camille drove down the road, she smiled to herself darkly, she knew her plan to ruin Kim Possible's reputation was falling into place and it was only a matter of time until everyone turns against the redheaded teen hero .

End of Chapter 3: Well there we have it Camille Leon has now started to ruin Kim's life, the next chapter will show the real Kim Possible waking up and having to deal with the consequences of her impostor's actions. Chapter 4 will be up by next Sunday.

Please leave a review if you liked what you have seen so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hello fellow readers, it has taken me a whole week to plan out how this chapter will and I am glad to say, its finished for now, enjoy reading!

Chapter 4:

Kim Possible had finally woken up 4 hours later after being blacked out from the knockout gas. Kim herself, felt like she had massive headache, liked she had been out of it for days, even though it was only a few hours.

Kim found herself trapped in the dark and found that the door of the closet. Kim tried to scream, but quickly found out that her mouth was covered in duct tape, Kim slightly panicked, yanked the duck tape off her mouth and got her laser lipstick out to cut through the key hole, it was almost as if Camille wanted Kim to easily escape, because well it would be easier for everyone to turn against Kim that way.

Kim quickly dashed out the bathroom and made a desperate dash towards her boyfriend Ron Stoppable to tell him what had happened.

"Ron! Ron!" Kim called in desperation running towards her sidekick trying to pull into a hug, only to be pushed away instead of being returned a hug.

"KP, I am ashamed of you! What has gotten into you today! This not like you atoll!" Ron said angerly, while looking at Kim Possible in the eyes, who looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Wha, What did I do?" Kim struggled to ask while being very confused, unaware that what Ron was angry at something that was not of Kim's doing.

"KP! What haven't you done today, rip up your history homework, insult Mr Barkin's military honours, and to top it all off, you physically assault Bonnie! Kim, I know Bonnie can really grind your gears, but you should know better then to hit her, I know Bonnie has put you down so many times, but she is not Shego!"

Kim just stared at her best friend with tears forming in her eyes, she had never seen Ron this angry before at her and this wasn't even her fault.

"Ron." Kim said trying to fight off the tears. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that, I was locked up in the janitor's closet, with duct tape to mouth and I have being knocked out for hours!"

Ron had a cornered look on his face, then in a split second it changed back to one of anger and hate, as if has under some sort of mind control.

"I don't believe you Kim, as of right now, we aren't friends anymore! Now please go away and think about what you have done!" Ron said pointing his finger towards the exit of the school.

Kim was now openly crying, in front of Ron, as his expression remained unchanged, Kim looked around to see Monique, Bonnie and cheer squad come down the hall, along with a very angry looking Mr Barkin.

Bonnie at the sight of Kim Possible tried to run and unleash her angry on Kim, only to be restrained by Tara and 3 other cheer squad members. "I hate you Kim! I HATE YOU!" Bonnie shouted in anger, then cried while still rubbing her cheek, which still had a nasty bruise on it.

Monique stepped in to give her verdict on the matter. "Kim what you did today, was out of order, BANG OUT OF ORDER!" Monique said with pure anger that she had never used before, while she pointed her finger at Kim. "Kim we are no longer friends! You are no longer welcome at club Banana, and I will refuse to acknowledge that you exist from now on!"

Mr Barkin finally weighed in and gave his thoughts to the teen hero.

"Possible! You are on a month's detention! Me and the cheer squad all agreed that you should be removed the Mad Dog cheering squad due to your bulling behaviour and you will from now on have separate lessons on your own with no one to socialize with! Got anything to say about it? Also, we all saw this with our very eyes, so you can't deny your actions today Possible!"

Kim looked around, as she saw Monique, Ron, the cheer squad and Mr Barkin all encircle Kim. Kim looked like a scared animal and cried uncontrollably. "I swear I didn't do any of this, someone must have been making me look bad!" Kim said covering her eyes hopping they would believe her, then opened them again to only find they were giving her angry looks and unconvincing faces.

Kim quickly jumped over the people that were surrounding her and made a quick dash down the hall, still crying out load, then ran out of the school towards her sloth, driving off without doing up her seat belt due to being so upset.

As Kim drove down the road towards her home she had to think a few things in her head. "What happened!? How did I come to this!?" Kim thought in her head, still crying while at the steering wheel. "My parents will believe me, won't they? Because if they don't then I have nowhere else to go." Kim continued on thinking, while sniffling from all of the crying she had being doing.

* * *

When Kim Possible finally arrived back at her parents house, Kim had hopped her parents would be on her side at least, because she was after all their child, if wouldn't believe her, then who would?

Kim opened the front door of the house having calmed down from all of the crying, she had hoped to find her parents were going have worried expressions on their faces and tell her it was all going to be alright, but her hopes were dashed, as she saw both her parents waiting for her, with both their arms crossed and looking very disappointed in the red head teen.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" Dr James Possible said in such anger, that not even Kim had heard before. "What is this I have being hearing about you insulting your head teacher and beating up your cheer squad member!" Kim's father continued in his anger.

Ann Possible intervened. "Kim, I cannot hide at how disappointed I am in you! We have raised you better than this! Kim as a consequence for this, you will be grounded for 1 month because of your actions! Now go to your room, you will no supper for tonight!" Ann delivered while pointing her hand at the redhead who burst into tears for the second time that day.

"But, but!" Kim said trying to protest her innocence while crying but was cut off by both her parents. "No buts Kimmie, now go to your room before I make it 2 months!" Kim's mother said with more anger then the time she lied at Halloween.

Kim's Mom pointed to the stairs and the teen hero went up stairs as fast she could crying even harder, passing her twin brothers room and tired to look for them, only to remember that they were at some convention all week, so she couldn't go to them for moral support.

* * *

 **Later that night at Middleton Mall:**

Camille Leon made her way to the Middleton Mall late at night, disguised as Kim Possible once again, but this time in Kim's mission purple mission outfit, so she could cause havoc in Middleton, while looking like her arch enemy.

"Time to put phase 2 of my plan into motion!" Camille said to herself grinning, as she climbed into the air vents of the mall.

Once Camille made it inside the mall, she walked the through halls to find a suitable shop to steal from, she stopped in her tracks, when she saw a jewellery store, that stocked luxury goods from Rolex watches to Tiffany & co necklaces, an ideal place to start if your planning to steal valuable goods.

Camille smiled darkly at the store and pulled out a laser lipstick, that she got made from a certain genius, then fired it at the glass of the door melting it in the process, then setting off the mall's security alarm.

Camille Leon rushed into the store with a black shack in her hand, breaking various cases with gloves so that they couldn't track Camille's DNA, then getting as many bits of expensive jewelry as she could carry, then stopped and looked at the security camera directly with no mask , so that the camera could get a good view of who supposedly was committing the crime in hand, in this case it looked like Kim Possible. Once the shack was full of various jewels, Camille rushed out of the store seeing too security guards rush towards her.

"Stop right there! What?" One security looked confused. "Is that Kim Possible stealing? No, it can't be?" the other security said sounding just as confused as they watched what they thought was supposedly Kim Possible disappear out of the store and into the night, unknown to them of course it was an impostor in disguise.

* * *

 **An hour later at Downtown Middleton:**

Once the heat had died down from the previous theft from the jewelry store, Camille Leon, still disguised as Kim Possible, walked the streets of Middleton with the bag of jewels that she stole, began wondering what she was going to do next to ruin Kim's reputation, then an idea came to her head, as she stopped at the sight of a Car Dealership across the road from her, with a large Neon sign saying, "Middleton Exotics, Drive The Latest Supercars That The World Has To Offer!" The dealership had all of the super car brands that auto industry had to offer, Porsches, Aston Martins, Ferraris, you name it they got it.

Camille Leon dashed to the dealership's window and surveyed the stock that it had to offer, then stopped, when she saw an orange Lamborghini Murcielago rotating on its display turntable with most of the lights of dealership centred around it, this car was basically being asked to be stolen for sure.

"Come to mommy!" Camille said while rubbing her hands together, then quickly grabbed a rock that she found on the floor outside the dealership and smashed the window in front of her, setting off the dealership's alarm instantly.

Camille made a quick dash to the key safe of the dealership, then used her lock pick unlock the key safe and find the keys for the Lamborghini, then took one look at the security camera, before dashing to the car and unlocking it, opening the butterfly doors of the car, placing the shack of jewels in the passenger seat, before turning the ignition and stepping on gas, smashing another window in the process, then speeded off into the night with the v12 engine roaring like a lion, chasing its pray.

End of Chapter 4: Well what happens next for Kim? None the people she cares for seems to believe her and in the process, Camille is making things look more bad for Kim possible as they already are. Who will help her now?

Please leave a review if you liked what you have seen so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hello again, this chapter has gone up earlier then expected, due to the help I have received from a fellow reader and writer, all credit to him for helping me out on this chapter, but any way enjoy reading.

Chapter 5:

The next day in Middleton, Kim awoke from her slumber, feeling more miserable than she ever did. So far yesterday, she's been accused of bullying, kicked off the cheer squad, grounded, and worse of all, Ron broke up with her. Kim then looked towards her backpack, which was already filled with stuff. The teen hero now plans to run away from home to uncover what really happened. This was going to be a difficult mission, due to no one being able to help her this time.

"OK. After school, I'll take the bus to Florida and go see Nana. Hopefully, she might believe me." Kim said to herself as she stuffed her Pandaroo doll in. Little did she know that things were about to get more messed up. Her cell phone rang. Kim then turned down the ringer, trying not to alert her parents and answered it. "Hello? MTV? Yes, this is me." Kim's eyes went wide when she heard what the representative from the MTV VMAs said. "You're revoking my invitation to the VMAs? Why?!"

"Kimberly Ann! Are you on your cell phone?!" James yelled, knowing Kim wasn't supposed to be on it.

"No daddy." Kim said before hanging up. She then picked up her backpack. "OK. Once I find enough evidence to clear my name, then I'll return home." Kim then headed downstairs. "I'm going to school. Bye!"

But suddenly, Anne and James were blocking the front door, wearing the most sternest faces any parent could possibly imagine. "You're not going anywhere anymore." James said.

"Who are you and what have you done to our daughter?" Anne asked with disappointment in her stern voice, confusing Kim greatly.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. Anne and James then grabbed Kim and led her to the living where on the TV, TMZ was playing.

"Wait?! You got what?!" Harvey Levin, the host of TMZ asked with a seriously huge grin on her face.

"I got a video from Middleton. You have got to watch it to believe it!" A male TMZ reporter said before showing Harvey a video of Camille Leon, disguised as Kim, running off with the stolen jewels.

"No way! Kim Possible?!" the video guy said in complete shock, running up to catch her. "What are you doing stealing jewels?!"

"My daddy cut off my allowance!" Camille said with a nasty grin. "And saving the world isn't paying as much as I thought. Now make sure you catch my good side!"

While the situation in the Possible household was no laughing matter, everyone in the TMZ room couldn't help but laugh their socks off. "I don't believe it! Kim Possible is stealing jewels?!" Harvey said, trying to catch his breath.

"And not only that, but apparently she stole a Lamborghini from a dealership aswell!" a female TMZ reporter asked, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Wow! KP, one of the best female heroes ever, going bad!" Harvey said with a grin on his face. "Could this not get even more weirder?!"

"Apparently so. We just got this letter mailed to our office anonymously." another male TMZ reporter said, opening the envelope. "'Kimberly Anne Possible, isn't the girl she says she is.'"

Everyone inside the office just gasped along with most of the world. "Then who is she?!" Harvey asked with a seriously huge smile on his face. Anne and James turned off the TV and faced Kim angrily, who was completely baffled, knowing she didn't do any of those things.

"What have you done to our daughter!?" Ann asked once more in the most stern voice she had every said as a parent.

Kim raised her hands up in fear, knowing if she didn't say the right words, it could get a lot worse than it already is.

"Kimberly Ann! I have failed as father to you, I thought I raised you better then this!"James Possible said sounding anger and disappointed at the same time, as he made his way to the back of the house to come to terms with what his daughter had supposedly done.

"I haven't done anything, I am still your daughter! Someone is impersonating me and is going out of their way to make me look evil!" Kim covered her eyes and cried, when she said the word evil, to Kim it is something that shouldn't be in the same sentence as her.

Ann's face first look worried, but then somehow, like some sort of invisible force or effect, made her face angry again, like something that is following Kim around to make everyone around her not believe what she has to say.

"Kim you know how I feel about you lying to me!" Ann said harshly, she was about say something else, but heard her husband yell and scream their daughter's name from the back yard.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, how do you explain this!" James Possible said yelling as loud as an air raid siren, unknown to Kim and Ann, when they were having their serious talk, James Possible saw a large object in the back garden, crashed through the fence, covered by a green car cover. Dr James Possible took the cover off and it revealed the orange Lamborghini that Camille stole disguised as Kim, along with a shack in the passenger seat, which contained at least $20,000 worth of jewels, that included 50 Rolex watches, 10 Tiffany, necklaces and one very expensive looking Louis Vuitton handbag.

Kim couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. She couldn't have done it. "No. It wasn't me!" Kim yelled, but from the silence from both parents, it was no use. Suddenly, a squad of Global Justice vans came pouring into the driveway and exiting the vans were 100s of Global Justice agents. Leading the clan was Dr. Director Betty, head of GJ and Kim's ally. Or former ally.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, by the order of Global Justice, you are under arrest." Betty said in a firm voice. Kim's eyes couldn't stop the water works from coming out. This had to be a nightmare and she must be waking up just now.

"Mom, daddy, please..." Kim pleaded with teary eyes.

"We're sorry Kim." Anne said, her voice breaking. Kim tried to look for a way out of this, but it was no use. No one basically believed her anymore. She then sighed, seemingly giving up.

"Alright. You got me." Kim said as a group of agents come rushing to her and prepare to restrain her. "But you should know, I have no plans to go to jail." Kim then used her martial arts skills to duck the men trying to handcuff her and did a back flip from the backyard to the garage.

"Kim Possible, do not resist arrest!" Betty yelled as Kim entered her garage and hopped into the Sloth. Gunning the engines, she sped off away from the Possible residence and down the street. "She's in the Sloth. After her!"

With that, dozens of Global Justice helicopters started following the young teen hero, who was now driving fast on the streets of downtown Middleton. Kim looked up worriedly, knowing with Global Justice, they wouldn't stop till they had her. She looked around, trying to find a new angle.

A Global Justice van then suddenly caught up to the Purple Sloth, using spikes to flatten the tires, stopping the car. "We got her." A GJ agent reported through his com link. He and the other GJ agents then ran up to the purple car, ready to arrest Kim Possible.

"Hey! You slashed my tires!" A red headed boy said angrily, making the agents realize they got the wrong car.

"We lost her." Another agent reported.

"She couldn't have gone far. Set up a perimeter all over the city. No one rests until we find her." Betty ordered, and soon Middleton was filled with GJ vans and helicopters, all trying to find Kim Possible. Little did they know that she's actually smarter than them.

* * *

In a wooded area just outside the city of Middleton, car tires were heard coming to a stop, despite it looking like there was not a soul in sight. Then suddenly, a Purple Sloth appeared out of the blue, thanks to a stealth mode created by Jim and Tim a few months ago. Kim then looked around to make sure she was in the clear. "I lost them." Kim said, before breaking down sobbing. How could this happen to her? Only two days, and she's been branded a fugitive. And everyone she cares about has turned against her. She had no one to turn to. After a few minutes of loud sobbing, Kim then got out of the Sloth and got onto her knees.

"Please God, I know you believe me when I say I'm innocent." Kim prayed. "I want you to send the ones I love a sign, so they can believe me too." After that, she then got into the backseat of her Sloth to cry some more, not knowing that four people would hear her prayer and become the answer to her needs.

* * *

"Welcome to TMZ! Your source for all things related to the search for Kim Possible!" A announcer said as TMZ started playing.

"This has to be the biggest story we have ever picked up!" Harvey said with a smile. "Who would have thought that Kim Possible would now be branded a fugitive?"

"I know! Something has happened to that girl!" A male reporter from TMZ said.

"First, she acts out in school, then she goes on a crime spree. Then, a letter appears to us saying Kim isn't the good girl she says she is." A female reporter from TMZ said, recapping the events so far. "And now, the red headed teen goes on the run from the cops."

"Well, it's about to get more crazy people. Are you ready?" Harvey said with a smile. "A little after Global Justice put the word out on the hunt for Kim, this video came to us from an anonymous source."

Harvey then played a video of a darkened figure with a distorted voice, clearly not wanting to be seen or heard, but from the looks of the silhouette, the figure appears to be female. "Kim Possible deserves everything that's coming to her. She must be stopped." the distorted voice said.

"Well, whatever the case is, this will be the best story of our lives." Harvey said. "And we're on this, 24/7."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Middleton, Ron was about to rip up his pictures of him and Kim before he saw the news of Kim's supposed crime spree and going on the run. When he watched what unfolded before him, an epiphany finally opened inside of him. He may have saw Kim supposedly act up during school yesterday, but he really couldn't believe that Kim would really go bad for some reason, it was like an effect has worn off on him. "Maybe Kim was right. She wouldn't do that stuff." Ron said before turning to Rufus. "Would she?" The mole rat just shrugged his shoulders. He then grabbed his keys to his scooter and headed outside.

* * *

It was night time in the wooded area outside Middleton, and Kim was still in the backseat of her Sloth, still crying over what has happened to her. Someone has ruined her reputation. And now she had no one. Kim just shivered while trying to stay warm, wanting to go to sleep before a figure appeared in the woods. She then got into a defensive stance before the door opened to reveal Ron. Kim was surprised to see her boyfriend in the flesh after what happened yesterday. "What are you doing here?" Kim asked, still sad.

"I reckon if you would really go on a crime spree, you would have to be seriously mad to punch Bonnie and insult Barkin." Ron said. Kim immediately embraced him and started crying.

"Ron, you got to believe me." Kim cried, hoping this could be the answer to her prayers.

"Of course, I do. And besides, it wasn't me who really thought you did all those things. The other kids basically did behind your back and tricked me into shutting you out." Ron said. "Plus there has been strange effect going around since this thing has been starting to happen around you, but it seems to have worn off me now."

Kim was too upset to really take in the last bit of what Ron had said, she was just too broken down.

"Ron, someone is trying to ruin me. I don't know what to do. But I have no one to turn to..." Kim said before she started sobbing again. Ron hugged his girlfriend again.

"You do to." Ron said as he and Kim got into the Sloth and drove off into the wooded area.

"I can't go back home. Not after they found the jewels and Lamborghini, they're gonna be all after me." Kim said. "Even MTV is probably gonna have security on high during the VMAs in New York."

"Don't worry. I know a place." Ron said as he and Kim drove up to what appears to be a modern log cabin. After parking the Sloth and activating the stealth mode, Kim and Ron entered. "This is my grandparent's doomsday cabin. Grandpa always thought that one day, the UN would take over the banks. There's security everywhere. You'll be safe here." Ron activated the security cameras and alarm system as Kim sat on a couch and shivered. Rufus got out of Ron's pocket and started a fire for Kim.

"Thanks Rufus." Kim said with a sad smile as she felt the roaring heat of the fireplace.

"You get some rest. Tomorrow after school I'll bring you some food." Ron said.

"Then what?" Kim asked.

"Then we'll find out a way to clear your name." Ron said before Kim embrace him once more.

"I'm just glad you believe me." Kim said softly as more tears fell out of her eyes. Ron squeezed her tightly.

"It's gonna be OK Kim. We'll figure this out." Ron said. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Ron said as he and Rufus went back outside. Kim watched through the window as Ron and Rufus left on his scooter, hoping this wasn't the end of Kim Possible.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Middleton Hilton, Camille Leon was in her hotel room, brushing her hair with a seriously evil smile on her face. "I can't believe they all fell for it. And now I'm getting twice the press attention as I did before." Camille said as she began to laugh. "Now that everything is out of the way, it's time for the final stage to really ruin Kim forever. This will really turn the world against Kim Possible." Camille looked over a piece of paper and smiled widely, happy with her evil work.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a Caribbean island , the evil mad scientist Dr. Drakken was in his new evil lair watching TV when he came across TMZ reporting on the Kim Possible situation. What he saw brought a smile on his face. "SHEGO! You gotta come in here!" Drakken said with glee.

"What?!" Shego asked, clearly not in the mood due to wearing a bathing suit. "I was planning on getting a nice soak in the Jacuzzi." Shego then saw Kim supposedly performing evil acts all over Middleton. Her mouth dropped at the sight of it. "No way. Kimmie has gone evil?"

"It's like a dream!" Drakken said happily. "Finally, we don't have to worry with her getting in the way with our plans for world domination!" Drakken laughed evilly as he left the room, leaving Shego by herself. But what the green skinned villain was feeling wasn't joy or surprise. It was sympathy. Sympathy for her teenage arched foe.

"There's no way..." Shego whispered to herself.

Shego for some strange reason was no longer in the mood to relax in the Jacuzzi, she then made a quick dash back to her room in the liar and quickly got changed into her usual Green and Black Jumpsuit, then began to head out towards the liar's hanger bay.

"Ur Shego? Where are you going?" Drakken asked confused at why his sidekick has suddenly decided to head out, while not being asked to steal something for him.

" I am going out to take care of some personal business Dr D!" The green villain said abruptly as she grabbed the keys for the hovercraft and began heading out the door to the hanger.

"Shego! Remember what I said before about no secrets!?" Drakken said, annoyed that his sidekick was going out, but clearly forgot about what happens next when he asks his sidekick questions when she is going out on a personal matter, as he got a blast from his Sidekick's plasma power, barely missing his head.

"This is obviously a personal matter." Drakken said sheepishly, before running away and stopping midway. "Oh while your out. Could you please pick up some coco moo please?"

Shego responded with another fire to her boss with her powers, this time making Drakken jump up in the air to avoid the nasty burn.

"No coco moo, I guess?" Drakken said before running back to his room to work on what ever dumb plan he has on taking over the world, in fear of his green sidekick.

Shego jumped and flipped into the pilot seat of the hovercraft, before firing up the engines quickly and then set off into the night sky towards Middleton to get to the bottom of what is going on with her rival, that she seem to have respected so much.

"This isn't right, I just know Kimmie wouldn't do anything like what they say on the TV, she is just too goody goody, to perform such an act." Shego said to herself, with a look of concern on her face, as she continued on through the dark skies of the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 5: Well, well, well, it seems that Shego knows something is wrong with Kim, and Ron seems to somehow believe her out of the blue, stay tuned for the final chapters to find out.

Please leave a review if you liked what you have seen so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hi again readers, this chapter will reveal who will come to our favourite teen hero's aid at last.

Chapter 6:

Shego arrived at Drakken's liar in the industrial park in Middleton, to change into something to wear over her jumpsuit, so that she wouldn't look as hostile to her teenage foe for when she would eventually track her down, along with a change of vehicle, since this was a personal matter, rather than a business matter, in that case she would have used Drakken's hovercraft.

"Why do I care so much about Kimmie?" The villainess said to herself, as she went into the liars changing room, to change into her Club Banana green jacket, which still had a bit of cheese smell on it due to their failed scheme of taking over Wisconsin and renaming it Drakkenville.

"I mean deep down, I wouldn't want something terrible to happen to Kimmie, but on the other hand, I can't have the whole villain community thinking I have gone soft. Its like there was something in my head telling me to help her out." Shego said muttering on to herself with slight worry, as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out what locked like a set of exotic car keys and headed into the lair's garage.

The garage itself, contained several vehicles that Drakken and Shego have used in their various plots in taking over world, those vehicles included the pink ice cream van from Drakken's failed Florida youth army plan, the battered remains of the Doomvee, from the time when Drakken's cousin decided to tag along, and try steal Felix's Wheel chair and last but certainly not least, was Drakken's fake purple Mr Potty truck, disguised as a mobile cloning station, Shego had kept close eyes on that vehicle, obviously to make sure that her DNA was not within 100 yards of that truck, due to her none cloning clause in her contract, god only knows the response that Drakken would get if Shego saw another version of herself.

On the far end of the garage in the lair, is where Shego kept her personal toys, of which there were two, a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R motorcycle, being of course green and black matching Shego's jump suit, which is no real surprise there and also an Audi R8 V10, with a matte black paint job, with green air vents, front grille and custom rear carbon fibre spoiler in a v shape, this car looks fast and mean for sure to say the least.

Shego pressed a button on her key fob, of her pride and joy, then grinned evilly, as she heard the V10 engine firing up while revealing additional features on the exotic ride, such as green neon lights under the car and green exhaust smoke, in the same light as her plasma powers.

"Now to find Stoppable, then find Princess!" Shego said, as she climbed into the driver's seat of her sports car, then almost immediately slamming on the gas pedal, speeding out of the lair's automatic garage door barley opening up for the speed that Shego was driving at.

As Shego headed down the main road away from the lair, she pulled over briefly, to think of where she was going to find Kim's trusty sidekick. "Now where does the buffoon like to hang out late at night?" Shego said to herself, while tapping the steering wheel with her fingers, then suddenly a Mexican fast chain came to mind. "Bueno Nacho!" Shego said grinning. Shego then slammed the throttle right down to the floor as she took off towards her destination, Bueno Nacho in Middleton to catch Ron Stoppable and find out what is going on with her arch foe.

* * *

 **At Bueno Nacho:**

Ron Stoppable had exited his favourite restaurant, with his pal Rufus on his shoulder, carrying 3 sets of Naco meals, which they were planning for him and Rufus to eat for themselves, but stopped in their tracks, when they spotted an Audi R8 hidden down the side of an alley quite close to Bueno Nacho, hidden in the dark slightly of course, as Ron couldn't see clearly what the colour of the car was.

"That's a nice car Rufus ain't it?" Ron said to his mole rat, who shrugged in response, as he didn't know much about cars himself, due to him being a rodent.

The pair's attention of the car increased, as it flickered its head lights at the pair, like a finger beckoning someone to come closer.

"Who right, someone wants me to go for a ride, awesome!" Ron said not knowing who it was sat in the car wanting for them to come closer, Rufus however could sense trouble. "Uh oh!" The mole rat chattered, as he and his owner walked up to the driver's side of the sports car.

As soon as the pair got to the car, the black tinted window on the driver's side rolled down to reveal a elegant but deadly female figure that Ron only knew too well. "Shego!" Ron said with fear, nearly dropping his food on the ground. "Wha What do yo you want?" Ron said struggling to say to the villainess, who for once didn't look that she going to attack them.

"Relax Buffoon, I am not here to cause any trouble, I have seen what they said Pumpkin did on the news and I know for a fact it wasn't her, now tell me. Where is Kimmie!?" Shego said in no mood to argue. Ron showed a serious face to Shego, showing he wasn't going to try and give anything away to Kim's current location. "I don't Know Shego, and even I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Ron lied as he shaked in slight fear of the green skinned woman.

Shego was having none of it. "Stoppable! I can tell your lying from a mile off. Now tell me where Pumpkin is or you and your naked little friend will end up finding themselves a few days in Middleton General. Now tell me where she is now!" Shego ignited one hands to show to Ron, that this was no empty threat.

Stoppable raised his right hand, while still trying to use the other to hold his favourite food. "Ok, Ok Shego please! I'll tell you. But wait, Shego why do you care so much for Kim, surely this the best thing that could have happened to you and Drakken?" Ron said confused wondering why his girlfriend's rival is going out her way to try and help her out. Shego's hand was put out and sighed frustrated at Stoppable's question.

"There are a many reasons Stoppable, not that I am prepared to discuss all of them with you. But to cut it short, Kimmie is one of the few people I respect and seeing what she supposedly did on the news, I just knew that she wouldn't do that, plus I kind of owe her after that little incident with the attitudinator. Now enough with the twenty questions and tell me where she is!" Shego said while clenching her fist left fist and growling slightly, showing Ron that she was losing her patience with the blonde sidekick.

"Ok, ok, ok Shego, Kim is currently staying at my Grandpa's doomsday log cabin at the forest on the outskirts of Middleton. Oh, wait I can't just let you go there by yourself, Kim would have a panic attack if she sees you!"

Shego smirked as she put both hands on the steering wheel and looked ahead, then her head back to Ron. "That's why your coming with me! Now get in!" Shego ordered while pointing to the passenger seat of the R8, Ron then slowly and nervously made his way to the passenger side of the car, with Rufus trying to avoid gaze of the villainess.

As Ron was slowly making his way to the passenger side, Shego sighed in impatience and revved the engine loudly , causing the side kick to run to the passenger door and get in the car, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Don't wet yourself in my ride Buffoon! Now but your food in the glove compartment and make sure your little friend of yours rides in the cup holder, I don't want that gross creature walking about in my ride while I'm driving, got it!?" Ron nodded and did as he was told, he secretly wanted to yell at Shego for dissing his Mole rat friend, but he wasn't stupid, as he knew that could result in serious injury for him.

"Buckle up!" Shego said playfully with a nasty grin, while also winking with her right eye, then adjusted her rear view mirror.

Ron buckled himself up to his seat slowly and nervously as Shego watched him do it, as soon as he was strapped in, Shego floored it out of the alley and headed towards the forest cabin, with Stoppable been thrown back into his seat, while maintaining firm grip with both hands on the passenger seat, like a terrified toddler would maintain grip of their mother's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Possible Residence, James was on the phone with Officer Hobbs, hoping for updates or clues as to where Kim ran off to. He frowned when the news he received was negative. "OK. Thank you Officer Hobbs." He then went into the living room, wearing the same sad look Anne did as he sat down. "Still nothing."

"Oh James..." Anne said with tears welling up, feeling immensely guilty about not believing Kim and punishing her. "Why didn't we listen to Kimmie and believe her when she said she didn't do those things? It's all our fault!" Anne then started to sob with James holding her close and tears filling up his eyes as well.

"Oh honey. I know. I can't help but think the same too." James said, almost ready to sob.

"Maybe Kim is telling the truth. Maybe she didn't do those things." Anne said as she settled herself down. "There has to be a possible explanation for all this."

"Well let's try to think of something." James said. "Now, maybe if Kim was tied up in the janitor's closet like she said she was, then maybe someone knocked her out and disguised themselves as her to frame her. But, those videos of Kim acting out suggest otherwise. Unless someone doctored those videos to make it look like it was her. But they were witnesses involved."

"Well video proof and witnesses or not, I know when I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and believed my daughter. We made a horrible mistake, and that shouldn't happen again." Anne said, regaining her confidence.

"I know honey. But we have got to face facts." James said. "It's not like a team of detectives are gonna pop in here to convince us otherwise that Kim is innocent."

Then, the front door opened and Kim's younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, aka the Tweebs, entered the living room wearing Sherlock Holmes costumes, complete with bubble pipes. "We're home!" the Tweebs said in unison.

"Hi mom!" Tim said.

"Hi dad!" Jim said. "We've had such an epic time at the Sherlock convention."

"Yeah! There were escape rooms, puzzles, costume contests!" Tim said with a smile.

"It was the bomb!" Tim exclaimed. "Hicka Bicka Boo?"

"Hoo Sha!" Jim exclaimed. "Man, wait until Kim sees this." Upon hearing Kim's name Anne and James started sobbing loudly.

"What was that for?" Tim asked, confused.

"Boys, there's something we need to discuss with you." Anne said as she and James settled the boys onto the couch and explained everything that has happened over the last few days.

"So, let us get this straight. Kim has supposedly went bad at school..." Tim started.

"...insulting Barkin and punching Bonnie in the nose..." Jim continued.

"...so she's been kicked off the cheer leading squad and you two grounded her..." Tim continued.

"...then she supposedly went on a crime spree, stealing jewels and a Lamborghini, which appeared in our backyard..." Jim continued.

"...earning her a spot on Global Justice's enemies list..." Tim continued.

"...and now she's ran away?" Jim finished. Anne and James nodded.

"Interesting..." Tim said, blowing into his bubble pipe. "I think that only leaves this question: Have you two lost your minds?!" Tim and Jim just stared at James and Anne, furiously.

* * *

At the Stoppable Doomsday Cabin, Kim was still on the couch, eating some ice cream when TMZ comes on. "In light of recent events, thanks to a certain redhead, a certain blonde has been called a saint." Harvey said with a smile. "Camille Leon has actually gone from bad to good. She has been doing some generous deeds such as donating her money to a lot of charities. And due to this amazing change in attitude, MTV has given her a spot to present the award for Best Video at the VMAs, which was supposed to be Kim's job."

"Well, she should have thought about that before she gone rogue." A female reporter said, earning some laughs from her fellow TMZ reporters.

"Well, if it wasn't for KP going bad, we wouldn't have gotten our first press invitation to the VMAs." Harvey said, pulling out the invitation from MTV to the shock and joy of his fellow TMZ reporters. "And in celebration of this, my wife has agreed to make a giant cheese statue of the MTV logo for the after party. So evil or not, we gotta give massive props to KP for making this all happen."

"Oh shut up Harvey!" Kim said, turning off the TV before crying some more.

Kim laid down on the coach in front of the TV and began to cry so deep, that she barely noticed the sound of fast vehicle approaching the cabin, Kim wasn't too worried, as long as it wasn't the sound of police sirens or helicopters whirring above, then she would have really panicked at that point.

There was a knock at the door and she could hear Ron calling for her Kim, didn't want risk answering the door herself, in case she would be spotted be a third person spying on their every move.

"Its open Ron." Kim said sadly, whilst rubbing her eyes to get the tears away.

"Hey KP, I just came back from Bueno Nacho and, and." Ron struggled to say. "You are not going to believe who I bumped into." Ron eased away from the door hesitantly, revealing none other then Shego, in her Club Banana jacket over her usual jumpsuit with a look of worry on her face.

"Shego!" Kim gasped, in a mixture of anger, fear and sadness, now this had developed into one strange sitch for sure.

End of Chapter 6:


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: So about halfway through this story, we find Kim Possible at the aid of the unlikely Shego, where does this go from here?

Chapter 7:

As Shego stood before her, Kim didn't really know what to think of all this. So, using instincts, she curled her hands into fists and got into a fighting stance, but strangely enough, Shego's fists didn't glow. "Relax pumpkin, I'm not here to fight you." Shego said with concern in her voice.

Kim was shocked at Shego's tone of voice. It wasn't angry or insulting like most of the times they spared. It was a general tone. Something nice. Something that Kim hasn't heard since Shego got turned back to evil with the Attitudinator. Kim then let her fists down and frowned. "Well, I'm not in the mood to fight either." Kim said while Ron looks on, surprised that his girlfriend and her arch foe aren't fighting each other. "I'm not really in the mood to do anything actually. In case you haven't noticed..."

"I saw it all on TV." Shego said, cutting Kim off.

"So, let me guess. Drakken sent you here to recruit me for some big evil plan then." Kim said, thinking that was what Shego was there to do.

"No. He actually doesn't know I'm here, and I would like to keep it that way." Shego said, still having that concerned tone of voice.

"Please leave me alone Shego." Kim whispered as she turned away, almost ready to cry.

"What? You don't want my help?" Shego asked.

"You? Help me? Why in the world would you want to do that?" Kim asked with incredulity. Shego took a deep breath before explaining.

"Because I believe you too." Shego said, shocking Kim. "There was no way you could have done all those things. You are just too good, sweet, and caring to just go rogue. And whoever is doing this is trying to ruin you. I want to help you stop them. I want to help you clear your name."

Kim and Ron just looked at each other, not sure what to make of this. Shego? Helping Kim clear her name? This wouldn't happen in a million years. "What do you want?" Kim asked, thinking that Shego wanted something for her services in return.

"Nothing. I just want to help you." Shego replied.

"Wait a minute? You come to Kim with the promise to clear her name, and you don't want any money, jewels, or even a Porsche in return?" Ron asked with incredulity.

"Shego Evil!" Rufus squeaked as he emerged from Ron's pocket onto Ron's shoulder to wave his little fist at Shego.

Shego just growled, losing her patience.

"Can't you tell when someone actually, sincerely wants to help?!" Shego asked, before she noticed her fists are glowing. Immediately, she calmed herself down. "Sorry. Look, I know we have our big fights and all that. I don't blame you for not believing me either. If you don't want my help, I'll go away right now."

Kim just looked at her arch foe, deep in thought. Kim couldn't believe what she heard. This had to be a dream or something. When Shego just sighed and turned towards the door, Kim finally spoke up. "You really think you can find out what's really happening?" Shego then turned back and nodded. "Alright. Since you actually seem to care for me, and are not asking for some pardon or gift, you can help us." Shego actually smiled, trying to fight the urge to hug Kim.

"Wait, hold the phone!" Ron said, not ready to believe Shego. At least not yet. "You have tried to kill my girlfriend multiple times over the past four years, and now that she's been accused of being a criminal, you actually want to help her clear her name?"

"uh huh!" Rufus nodded in agreement to his owner.

"Stoppable, I have never tried to kill you or Kimmie, have ever noticed in all of the traps, there was always a way out for the both of you." Shego said trying convince Ron, who just stood there in silence shaking his head not buying any of what the villain had to say.

"Ron, please. I know what this might seem like, but you got to give Shego a chance." Kim said, trying to convince her boyfriend otherwise. When Ron remained firm, Kim pulled out her Puppy Dog Pout.

"OK! Deal!" Ron said, caving in. "So, where do we start?"

"We start, by getting your little nerd linger friend over here to help us find some evidence." Shego said, meaning Wade.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem. I've left the Kimmunicator at my house." Kim said.

"And Wade's probably not in the mood to help since KP...uh...I mean the person who is impersonating Kim cut him off during that incident in school a two days ago." Ron said, catching Kim's glare.

Shego sighed. "OK. Looks like we'll have to do this ourselves then. Luckily, I know someone in the security business." Shego said, with small grin on her face.

Ron suddenly felt a huge pain in his stomach and quickly made a quick dash to the bathroom, not saying a word to Kim and Shego, then quickly shut the door and began throwing up, leaving Kim and Shego to give an awkward laugh to one and another.

"What's caused Ron, to need a dash that quick to the bathroom?" Kim asked looking to Shego with a small smile.

"Well let's just say, the way I was driving earlier on, did kind of make him look like he was ready to let some lose, guess I should carry some sick bags in the future if he is ever to get in a car with me at the wheel again." Shego said returning a small chuckle to Kim.

"Yeah Ron was never really one for fast rides, he wouldn't go around Indianapolis in anything that was more powerful than a scooter." Kim then made her way to the fridge and opened it offering Shego a choice of two energy drinks.

"Red Bull or Monster?" Kim offered Shego, with both drinks in her hands.

"What do you think?" Shego said pointing to everything that is green on her.

"Did I really think it would be anything else?" Kim said as she passed Shego the can of Monster energy, while she undid the pop tab of the Red Bull then sat down on the coach, offering Shego to join her.

"I wonder if Ron is going to any longer?" Kim said as she starred at the direction that Ron made his quick dash to the bathroom.

Shego was about to respond but stopped mid sentence, as she felt something tickling her green jacket

"That depends on how.. Hey I can feel something crawling on me!?"

The thing that appeared to be causing Shego, some small irritation, was none other then Rufus, sniffing the Villain's green jacket, to see if he could find anything interesting in its pockets.

"Rufus!" Kim said in tone like you would telling off an animal for sniffing other people's clothes without asking. "Did Ron ever tell you, never to sniff a woman's clothes without manners?" Kim said with her left eye brow raised.

Rufus looked at Shego, then back to Kim.

"Shego nice!" Rufus squeaked as he carried on sniffing Shego's coat, causing Shego to growl at the mole rat a little .

* * *

Back at the Possible residence, Jim and Tim were still scolding their own parents for just thinking that Kim went rogue without good evidence. "How could you even think that Kim would suddenly go bad?" Jim asked.

"Even we know our own sister better than you two." Tim said, sternly.

Anne Possible broke down upon hearing what her two sons had just said about her not knowing as much as they did about Kim.

"How could I not believe my own baby!? What kind of mother am I!?" James Possible pulled his wife into a loving hug and then turned to his twin sons.

"Well, if Kimmie Cub didn't do those things, then who did?" James asked, still comforting his beloved wife. Jim and Tim smiled at that.

"That's what we'll have to find out ourselves." Jim said.

"With our bubble pipes and smarts about us, the famous male trench coat twins will be able solve this case and exonerate our sister. Come on brother!" Tim said.

"Plus our Sherlock fandom and skills, will play a part!" the twins said together as they held a picture of Benedict Cumberbatch's singed picture of Sherlock

"Hicka Bicka Boo." Both twins said in unison as they headed outside, ready to help Kim clear her name.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the TMZ studio in Los Angeles, California, Harvey was saying goodbye to his fellow reporters for the day, all of them excited at finally being invited to the VMAs in New York City. "OK guys, see ya later! Get some rest! Two days from now, we're gonna be kings of the press!" Harvey said with a smile, earning some laughs from the reporters as they left. Harvey's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello dear." Harvey said as he answered his find, to find it was none other then his wife calling him about the cheese statue for the VMAs.

"Smashing! You have finished it. Great, I will come home now to have a look at it, love you dear." Harvey then switched of his cell and made his exit from the TMZ studio.

* * *

Back at the Doomsday cabin, Shego was getting more and more agitated, with the mole rat, sniffing around her coat and trying to be friendly with her.

"Ugh! Get off me, you gross little pink weasel!" Shego said flapping her arms about, trying to get the mole rat off her favourite jacket, while putting her drink aside.

Rufus frowned at Shego for being referred to by such an animal.

"Shego, be nice, Rufus is just trying to be friendly with you, I think he can smell some cheese on your jacket." Kim said with a teasing smile as she took another sip from her drink.

Shego shrugged at the comment about her jacket smelling of cheese.

"Well its really not a surprise that it smells of Wisconsin cheese, since I was half buried in that stuff after Dr D's stupid Drakkenville plot! I could never really get the smell to go away, but I like this Jacket, because it reminds me of why you are a fashion don't." Shego said returning the tease to Kim.

Shego then turned her attention to the naked mole rat.

"Sorry little guy, but you won't find anything in here other than nail files and varnish." Shego informed whilst holding her hands out to the naked the creature as a gesture of sorry.

"Ahhh!" Rufus said disappointed that there wasn't any treats hiding in Shego's jacket, Shego responded by stroking him the on head and under the chin, with encouragement from Kim.

"HEE,HEE!" the mole rat squeaked and chuckled, as he was enjoying the presence of the raven haired woman's hand under his chin. Shego replied with a playful grin and started tickling Rufus on his belly with her gloved hands.

"Oh who is a good little mole rat!?" Shego said playfully while Rufus kept on tossing and turning as the villain kept on tickling him harder.

"Aw!" Kim said while hiding a small smirk, making sure that Shego didn't see it.

"Don't tell Stoppable this Kimmie, but the more you stroke this little guy, the less disgusting he appears!" Shego said somewhat amazed at how fun the mole rat can be, then began tickling Rufus on his small belly, causing the little creature to squeak and chuckle happily.

Kim just smiled knowing that Shego and Rufus could have a special bond and connection, pity though they probably won't interact like this next time they meet .

"Yeah he is really nice when you get to know how fun and sweat he can be." Kim said satisfied that Shego and Rufus were starting to get along just fine.

Ron finally came out of the bathroom, feeling more relieved. "OK. I feel better now. Let's go clear KP's name." Ron said with a smile.

"Uh, in that case we might wanna stop at 7-11 on the way just in case you..." Shego teased before she and Kim giggled, which made Ron frown.

"Hey, its not my fault you drive like Sebastian Vettel! Now are we going or what?" Ron said crossing his arms to his hips, while Rufus jumped on his shoulder and into his pocket.

"OK. Let's go." With that, Shego, Kim, and Ron made their way outside and hopped into Shego's Audi R8 V10. The green skinned villainess then gunned the engine and headed down the dirt road, with Ron sitting on Kim's lap, due to lack of seats, the gang of 3 headed off in their first phase to clear Kim's name.

* * *

Back in LA, Harvey was at his house helping some handymen load the cheese statue of the MTV logo into the catering van. "Now seriously! Be careful with that. My wife made that from scratch with cheddar, mozzarella, Swiss, and pepper jack." Harvey said, explaining what was in the cheese statue. "And make sure it's refrigerated and cool by this Sunday."

The men nodded as they hopped inside the van and drove off. "Camille, we got it." the driver said as he approached a helicopter. The copter then lifted the truck off the ground and flew towards Middleton.

* * *

Back at the Middleton Hilton, right next to Camille Leon's room, two men were messing around with wires, trying to make sure everything was properly connected. "Be careful with that!" One technician warned. "One spark and the whole building goes into flames."

"How's it coming boys?" Camille asked, peeking her headed through the door.

"We're halfway there." The other technician said. With that, Camille went back into her room, confident that the final stage in her plan will succeed in ruining Kim Possible's life forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the NSA office of Denver, Kim, Shego, and Ron stood in a control room, with Kim being nervous that someone will spot her and turn her into Global Justice. "Are you sure about this?" Kim asked, unsure.

"Relax princess. The NSA is one of the few government agencies that doesn't support Global Justice." Shego said as her friend pulled security video logs from Middleton High.

"There you go. Middleton High School, two days ago. Good luck." Shego's friend said as he left the room.

"Bye bye sweetie!" Shego said as she blew a kiss to her friend, causing Kim and Ron to wonder if there was more to Shego's NSA friend, then she had already told.

"Alright, you said the last thing you remember was being knocked out in the girls room, right?" Shego asked with her attention turning back to Kim.

"Yeah. And there was this gas. I think it was knock out gas." Kim replied.

"Alright. Let's pull up the girls room cameras." Shego said, showing when Kim was in the bathroom. Then, a figure wearing a hoodie matching the one Kim was wearing that day entered and sprayed the knock out gas into Kim's stall. After Kim was unconscious, the figure dragged her away, revealing her face. "Right there!" Shego said, freezing the video to reveal the figure to Kim.

Kim gasped as she felt immense anger, finally knowing who ruined her reputation. "Camille Leon!" Kim hissed.

* * *

End of chapter 7:


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Hi readers, sorry this update took little while longer then usual, its just me and my writing partner have been very busy over the holidays, anyway now that Kim knows who is behind all this framing of her, she now comes up with a plan to finally get back at the imposter.

Chapter 8:

Kim Possible stood in complete silence for a couple of minutes watching the video repeatedly of the person that has caused the teen hero all this pain for the last couple of days with her face full of pure anger, while clenching both her fists to add to the anger that Kim was having.

Shego walked over to Kim and locked at the red head with concern, as Kim was displaying a face that looked more anger to Shego, then the time that she was on the top of Bueno Nacho HQ and said she hated her before kicking her into the radio mast.

Shego thought about asking Kim a question on who knocked her out, but decided it was best to ask Ron about who this Camille Leon is.

"Hey Stoppable, who is this Camille Leon person? I have never heard of her, but it looks like you and Pumpkin know her. she must have ticked her off so badly if she wants revenge on Kimmie." Shego said while looking at Ron for answers.

Ron took a deep breath and decided he would do his best to explain to Shego at what this was all about.

"Camille Leon was once an heiress to cat food fortune as well as a socialite, quick service restaurant spokesperson, and star of the reality show Born to Shop, she is not really on good terms with her parents, as her father, as he disinherited her for unknown reasons, maybe due to her high shopping habits." Ron said to Shego who just wanted more information.

"Camille Leon!" Rufus chattered in anger at the mention of the imposter.

"I appreciate the little back story on this supposed spoiled brat plus impersonator, but that is not really answering my questions now spill!" Shego said growling at Ron, only to stop when saw Kim turn around to them and tell her about who was the person they just watched on the video.

"She is a shape shifter. She can transform into anyone she wants to." Kim explained. "She's obviously doing this because I turned her into the Fashion Police a few months ago." Kim just breathed, still seething with anger.

"Look at the bright side princess. We got the evidence to clear your name." Shego said with a smile. "All we have to do is turn this into Global Justice and everyone will believe you now."

"Wait a minute." Kim said, an idea forming in her anger filled brain. "Let's expose that little impersonator on a grand scale."

"What do you mean by that, KP?" Ron asked. Kim answered his question by handing Ron and Shego her invitation to the MTV VMAs.

"The VMAs? Now you're talking Pumpkin." Shego said with a wide smile.

"We hijack the broadcast and show everyone that Camille Leon is not the good girl that everyone thought she was." Kim said with a grin.

"But KP, the VMAs are in New York and two days away." Ron said. "I don't know if we'll make it."

"We might. With a fast car." Shego said, holding up the keys to her Audi R8 V10. "Plus, with its Quattro four wheel drive system, and my personal modifications that Dr D's cousin fitted. We'll be there in no time!"

"Now let's go, we have an impostor to expose!" Shego ordered, as she pointed towards the exit of the NSA building, heading towards the parking lot.

"Oh, not this again!" Ron gulped as he made his way to the passenger side door of Shego's car, this time Kim decided that her lap ached from Ron sitting on it crying like a baby, so with Kim giving Ron her favourite weapon to tell people what to do, her puppy dog pout, both women told Ron to sit in the back space between the two front seats, so that Ron could be embedded there and not worry about slipping while Shego was going mad on the gas pedal.

As Ron climbed into his space between Kim and Shego, he caught the look of Kim with a reassuring face, while Shego shot Ron a mischievous grin at him.

Ron Gulped in fear at the face that Shego had given him and then began to brace himself for more nerving driving experiences with the green villain, as Shego roared the engine into life, then immediately floored the gas pedal sending Ron back with quite a force on where he was sitting.

The car then sped off into the night, driving at an obvious illegal speed, with Ron screaming at every turn that Shego made as she drove furiously through every obstacle that she came across, as they headed off into the dark quite roads of Colorado with hardly any other soul in sight.

* * *

Back at the Possible residence, Jim and Tim were interrogating their first suspect who had witnessed Kim Possible's supposed outburst in their bedroom, the suspect was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Ok losers, I haven't got any time to playing cops and suspect with you!" Bonnie said in no mood to be messed around. "I have a date with a muscular European guy!" Bonnie said referring to her latest boyfriend Señor Senior, Junior.

"Bonnie, we know that our big sister is innocent, even you know that, so don't try and deny it!" Jim said making it clear that he wants Bonnie to cooperate, despite the fact how difficult it could turn out to be.

"Kim Possible is not innocent, she stole my moves in the cheer squad and also she beat me up after insulting me about my family life!" Bonnie said with anger, with small tears forming in her eyes.

Tim then intervened on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, we know our sister, she wouldn't hurt you even if she wanted too, she only fights criminals, not classmates or cheer squad members, now please tell me if you noticed anything different about Kim or who it was that attacked you, because it wasn't Kim, it was an imposter, now tell me!" Tim said losing his patience with the cheerleader.

Bonnie thought for a moment, then spoke to Tim, when something flew into her head.

"Actually there was something, different about Kim Possible, when she came to us to try and protest her innocence, her perfume smelled really different, it was wired because I know that the perfume that Kim Possible uses is NO 5 Chanel, but this perfume that was sprayed on Kim that day, smelt completely different, almost like a cabbage sort of smell and at the time it was like there was an invisible force making us not believe her. That was strange to say the least." Bonnie said to Tim, while Jim was taking notes of what Bonnie was saying.

"Lying perfume?" Jim said to himself quietly. "Now this is interesting to say the least."

"Ok Bonnie, thank you for your time." Tim said to Bonnie, as she stood up and exited the room not looking back at the tweebs.

"Yeah whatever losers, good luck in helping your sister!" Bonnie said sarcastically, as she ran out and slammed the door, leaving the twins to look at each other, then back at the door.

"We are going to need more evidence." The tweebs said in unison.

* * *

Back at the Middleton Hilton, Camille Leon was laying in her bed when someone knocked on her room door. She answers it. "Room service." A hotel service man said, carrying a tray with a big plate covered by a dome.

"Thank you." Camille said with a smile, taking the tray into her room, then checking on the technicians in the room next to her. "It is ready?"

"All set." One technician said, handing Camille a similar looking tray. She then took it back into her room and grinned evilly.

"This is too perfect. It's really gonna blow up in Kim Possible's face!" Camille said. "I don't know why that's funny. Oh well. I've got a life to ruin."

"Oh, Kim Possible, the world is never going to forgive you once we meet at the VMAs!" Camille said to herself, as she was looking at the blueprints for her final phase of plan to ruin the teen hero once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Load residence, Jim and Tim knocked on the front door, and Wade's mother, Mrs. Load answered. "Hi. We're here to see Wade." Jim said with a smile.

"Can we please come in?" Tim asked.

"Sure hons." Mrs. Load said, leading the twin boys in. They then made their way upstairs to Wade's room and entered to find the twelve-year old genius sleeping with his action figures.

"Hey Wade!" Both Tweebs said in unison, waking him up.

"Huh?" Wade asked, turning around to see Jim and Tim in the flesh. "Jim? Tim? What are you guys doing here?" Wade said rubbing his eyes.

"No time for questions, Wade." Jim said.

"By now, you're pretty much aware that Kim has supposedly went bad." Tim said.

"Yeah. She disconnected me a few days ago. And I heard she stole jewels and a really exotic car. I don't what's gone into her." Wade said somewhat confused and concerned.

"Here's the answer..." Tim said.

"She's been framed." Both Tweebs said in unison. Wade's mouth dropped at hearing that.

"And you're gonna help us find out who's really behind it." Jim said.

"Now come on! Grab your tech stuff and let's go!" Tim said. With that, Wade grabbed his laptop and headed out with both Tweebs to clear Kim's name.

"Ok, ok, I'm on it, I should have known that it wasn't really Kim, its just like her to go all rouge without warning." Wade said still tired from being woken up by the tweebs.

"I'm helping a supposed fugitive?" Wade said in his head, as he wondered where Kim is without his assistance, that thought made him shiver in worry a lot, as Kim had relied on him so much for his help.

* * *

End of Chapter 8:


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: Hey readers so now while Kim, Ron Shego are heading to New York City, we catch up with the Tweebs to see how they are getting on with finding evidence to clear their big sister's name, enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Wade and the Tweebs made it back to the Possible residence very late at night to try while their parents were still asleep, then set themselves up in their bedroom to try and find evidence to prove Kim Possible's innocent in the events that have taken place in her name.

"Hey, Wade, do want some Coco Moo?" Jim offered the computer genius who was rapidly typing on his laptop and looking quite tired while doing it.

"Sure, thing Jim." Wade said not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Add a lot of sugar in it please, it's going to long night researching any leads and I am going to need as much energy as I can get.

Jim disappeared quietly down stairs to make the coco moo, while Tim sat beside Wade to try and help research any leads on the imposter.

Of course, Wade, being Wade it too wasn't long until he found a video from a security camera from the outside of Middleton High on the day that Kim was accused of bullying and going into a fit of rage.

Both Wade and Tim's mouths dropped as they watched the video being played out.

"Oh my!" Wade said as he saw what looked like Kim Possible emerge out the school, only to use some morphing powers to transform back into her original likeness.

"Camille Leon!" Tim said with quiet anger, so that he wouldn't disturb his parents in the house while they were sleeping.

"That little shapeshifter!" Jim whispered.

"It all makes sense now. Camille is impersonating Kim in revenge for turning her over to the Fashion Police." Wade said, remembering the mission very well.

"Don't be sure yet. We still got to get more evidence." Tim said, knowing they still had a lot of work to do before they could close the case.

"Do you think you can tap into the city's traffic cameras to find out where Camille went afterwards?" Jim asked Wade.

"Easy. I can actually do that with my two feet." Wade said with a smile, proud of his own genius.

"Cool." Both Tweebs said as they watched Wade take off his socks and used his toes to tap into the traffic cameras and pull up footage of Camille's ride in her Porsche. After a few minutes, Camille's Porsche pulled up to the Middleton Hilton. "The Middleton Hilton."

"We might be able to find more evidence in her hotel room." Tim said.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning." Jim said as he, his twin brothers, and Wade started to go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Middleton Hilton, Camille was transporting one of the trays from her hotel room to outside where an armoured truck was waiting for her. "I want this in New York by tomorrow. And step on it." Camille ordered. The driver nodded as the handymen loaded the tray into the truck and started to drive off. "Brilliant. This Sunday night, I'll finally have my ultimate revenge on that fashion disaster, Kim Possible, once and for all!"

* * *

The next morning, Camille had checked out of her room as Jim, Tim, and Wade arrived and strolled through the lobby. They planned to get into Camille's room to find the evidence to clear Kim's name. "So, how are we gonna be able to sneak into Camille's room to find the evidence?" Wade asked, worriedly.

"You leave that to us." Jim said with a smile as he and Tim hopped behind a bush and put on jumpsuits, similar to the ones agents from Global Justice wore. They then approached the front desk. "Excuse us."

"May I help you two?" The hotel clerk asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"We're agents from Global Justice, here to investigate the Kim Possible case." Tim said.

"If it's possible, we would like the room key to where model Camille Leon stayed." Jim said.

"I'm sorry. But we're usually not allowed to give hotel room keys until the room has been fully cleaned and prepped." The clerk said.

"So, you're trying to stop our investigation?!" Tim asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Are you aware that's actually against the law?! Do you want to end up in prison?!" Jim asked, scaring the hotel clerk.

"No, of course not." The clerk said, handing the key to the Tweebs who smiled widely and gave a thumbs up to Wade. "I'll tell the maid to hold off on her cleaning until you're both done."

Jim and Tim made their way back to Wade, then entered the elevator to make their way up to Camille's room on the 23rd floor. After a short ride, they exited the elevator and made their way to room 1256. "This must be it." Wade said as the Tweebs unlocked the door and entered. Their mouths dropped as they saw what was nothing short of a boatload of evidence; replicas of Kim's regular and mission clothes, the lying perfume Bonnie was talking about, and a hairspray can full of knock out gas.

"We got to tell mom and dad." Both Tweebs said in unison. A few moments later, Jim and Tim were escorting their own parents to the Middleton Hilton, after showing them the video of Camille Leon transforming back into herself after Kim's supposed rampage.

"So Kimmie was telling the truth." Anne said in awe as Jim and Tim helped her and James out of the elevator.

"We should have believed her." James said, feeling even more guilty than ever, as they approached Camille's room.

"It's not really your guys' fault." Tim said.

"It's actually Camille Leon's." Jim said as he opened the door and showed their parents the evidence. He then picked up the lying perfume. "This is why you wouldn't believe Kim. It's been made to trick people into thinking you're lying. Bonnie told us about it. Camille must have sprayed it onto Kim before she trapped her in the closet."

"Lying perfume? Of course." James said. "You know what this means, Anne?"

"Yes. We have to find Kim and apologize." Anne said before smiling. "And luckily, I know where we might be able to find her."

"Where? Club Banana? Country Club Banana? Ronald's tree house?" James asked.

"The MTV VMAs in New York City." Anne answered. "Kim must have gotten some evidence as well and wants to clear her name to the world. We can help her."

Anne then pulled out a small picture from her lab coat, then had a sad smile with silent tears pouring down her eyes.

"Oh, my baby, I am so sorry I didn't believe you." Anne said while staring at the picture of Kim as a baby in the hospital with a smiley young Anne holding Kim in her arms as they both stared at the camera.

"You're right." James said, hugging his wife before the Tweebs saw something that made their mouths drop in horror.

"I just hope we can get the chance." Tim said, showing both parents a blueprint for building a bomb.

"Check this out: 'How to Build a Cheese Bomb'." Tim said, reading the blueprints' schematics.

* * *

A few hours later, James, Anne, Jim and Tim gathered Wade and Monique at the Possible residence where they told Monique everything they found, and Wade about Camille's plan to blow up Radio City Music Hall with a cheese bomb replica of Harvey's MTV cheese statue. "If Camille detonates this cheese bomb, it'll level the whole theater and everyone in it." Wade explained.

"Kim's gonna be framed as a terrorist." Tim realized in horror.

"Oh my god, James our baby is going to framed for terrorism!" Anne said in complete panic as her husband rubbed his hands down her back to try and calm her down.

"Wait, I need a minute to comprehend this mess." Monique said. "Your telling me that it was Camille the whole time who did those bad things and Kim got framed for it?" Everyone nodded, and Monique immediately felt guilty for turning her back on her friend. "I can't believe I didn't listen to her."

Monique put her arm over her eyes and began to cry.

"What kind of friend am I?!" Monique sobbed as she was trying to come to grips with what has happened to her friend.

"It's not your fault Monique." Jim said trying to comfort the teenager.

"Yeah its really not your fault Monique." James added.

"The way how Kimmie cub was sprayed with that lying perfume, we all had that effect, so your not the only one."

"And the even more good news is that we have the cheese bomb, and enough evidence to clear Kim's name." Wade said with a smile as they heard James loudly chewing on said cheese bomb.

"James, what are you doing?" Anne asked confused.

"You know for something deadly and explosive, this cheese isn't half bad." James said with his mouth full. This encouraged everyone else to taste the cheese statue as well, before Jim and Tim realized something.

"Cheddar, mozzarella, pepper jack, Swiss, and provolone. You know what I'm not tasting here?" Tim asked.

"The death and explosion." Jim answered.

"Yes! There's no gun powder or wires in this thing!" Tim said before everyone came to a shocking, realization.

"Wait, if this is Harvey's cheese statue..." Monique started.

"...then Camille has the bomb!" Wade finished.

"We gotta get the evidence to Kim and make sure she knows what Camille is planning." Tim said.

"But how are we gonna get to NYC?" Monique asked.

"Wade..." Both Tweebs said with a smile, which made Wade smile back.

"I'll get us all a ride." Wade said as he went over to his laptop and began to look over the possibilities of rides they could get.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roads of America, Camille was driving in her Porsche, happy with how things were turning out, on her way to New York City for the VMAs which were gonna be hosted by Britina. Then, her cell phone rang. "Camille here." She answered. Camille then frowned when she heard that there was a bump in their plans. "Oh. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. The mission is still a go." Camille then hung up and deviated her route back to Colorado to make sure her ultimate plan for revenge will still succeed at any cost.

* * *

End of chapter 9:


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: Hey there readers, this chapter is really a breather for our characters before the big stuff happens, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10:

It was a quiet early morning in the countryside of the USA, that was until the sound of Shego's sports car came running through the open road, with its exhaust echoing throughout the air like an angry shark.

Shego had of course chosen to use the quieter country roads, rather than the highways and interstates, due to fact that it was more fun for her driving and plus the fact that Global justice isn't monitoring the small country roads as much as the interstates and highways, which is good for keeping a low profile for Kim.

Kim, Ron and Shego had barley said anything to each other, since they left there bed and breakfast in Ohio, there was of course was nothing really worth talking about as much as conversations go, since the only thing on their minds was to stop Camille Leon from running Kim's reputation further, unknown to the three that Camille Leon was planning something much more sinister for the teen hero in ways she can't Possibly imagine.

Of course while they were travelling, the trio did indeed prepare themselves for disguises, so that nobody would recognize them, due to the fact Kim Possible is a high profile teen hero who supposedly went rouge, Kim wore her hair tied back in a pony tail, with pink sun glasses along with a Nike hoddie and cap, while Shego was dressed in a brown H&M leather jacket with black sun glasses with blue lenses and her hair done up in a bun, whilst Ron sat asleep with a Scuderia Ferrari red cap, with a blue polo Ralph Lauren t shirt, the disguises were of Shego's choosing of course.

As the gang carried on down the road, Ron laid fast asleep in the space between the two front seats, while Shego looked over to the passenger seat and saw that Kim Possible looked tired and restless from the situation while shaking a bit as well, but who could blame her, after all she is on the run from the law, which is something Kim is not adjusting to well to say the least.

"Hey Pumpkin, are you alright?" Shego asked softly.

Kim in response gave her an obvious expression to that question.

"What do you think?" Kim said sarcastically as she looked away from Shego and starred out of the passenger window to watch the scenery passing by.

"Sorry for asking Kimmie, I guess that was dumb question." Shego said as she put her eyes back on the road.

Kim just sighed. "Don't be sorry Shego, its just me, things have just been really getting to me these last few days." Kim began to choke up a bit before she delivered the next bit. "I have never felt more scared in my life, the great Kim Possible is a fugitive on the run!" Kim said sadly, as she began to cry a little bit.

Shego on her part, wanted to reach over and put a comforting shoulder of the teen hero, but as she was driving that was completely out of the question, so instead she decided to send some comforting words to her rival.

"Shh, its ok Kimmie, you have me and the buffoon, I mean Stoppable here at your side." Shego struggled to say, as she wasn't use to having comforting talks with Kim.

"That Camille Leon is going to get what's coming to her! Now I don't want to sound harsh or anything, but you need to keep it together!" Shego urged.

"Yeah I guess your right Shego." Kim said wiping her tears away, then looked towards the green skinned woman.

"You know sometimes, I wish you were my friend Shego." Kim said with a small smile.

Shego in response slammed on the brakes hard, screeching to a stop causing Ron to bolt forward and wake up in complete shock.

"Whoa, what the?" Ron said confused as to why he was just woken up, while Shego stared at Kim with a raised eyebrow as she raised her sunglasses above her emerald eyes.

"Sorry , sorry Shego, I shouldn't have said that!" Kim said as she shaked in fear, thinking she had used the wrong words to the green villain.

"Its ok Kimmie, but don't mention that again, got it?" Shego said firmly to which Kim nodded showing she understood.

"Good!" Shego said satisfied at Kim's answer, Shego then looked at the fuel gauge on the dashboard, then turned back to Kim and Ron.

"Say guys, I think we're going to need to make a quick pit stop, this baby's fuel tank is almost as empty as Dr D's brain." Shego said looking to the teen heroes who nodded in agreement.

"Sure, we can make a quick stop." Kim said agreeing with Shego, only to have her stomach growl at When Shego mentioned the words quick stop.

"Do you guys need anything to eat, I mean yes we did have breakfast at the b&b, but I think its time we have some real snacks. What do you say, Shego's treat?" Shego said concerned at the fact that may have not had something decent to eat in say 24 hours.

"Sure, thing Shego. The Ron man's tank needs topping up too, now that you mention it." Ron said as he rubbed as tummy, while Rufus jumped onto his left shoulder.

"Me too!" Rufus squeaked, as he rubbed his little tummy agreeing with his friend.

"Oh, right let's go!" Shego said as she re-joined the road to look for a gas station in the distance.

* * *

A few miles later down the road, Shego pulled into a Shell gas station, which had two food facilities of choice to eat at as well.

"Booyah!" Ron said excitingly, as he saw a Buneo Nacho come into view.

"Spankin! There's a Starbucks here as well!" Kim exclaimed in happiness for the first time in a few days, she was keen of course to try out one of their lattes, she could do with a nice drink after all of the hell she has been through.

"Alright me and Kimmie are going have some Starbucks, while you and your little friend have your Buneo Nacho." Shego said as she shut off the engine of her sports car, while everyone else climbed out to stretch their legs

"Alright then me and Rufus, are going to fill up on Bueno Nacho I suppose." Ron said as he walked away from Kim and Shego, only to be stopped, when Shego gave him the fake sound of clearing her throat and Run in response turned around to see both women looking at him with their arms crossed, with Shego then putting one hand on her ride to give Stoppable a hint.

"What is it ladies?" Ron asked confused not understanding why they were glaring at him .

"Stoppable, you're not really gentlemen, if you leave a lady to fill her car on her own, aren't you?" Shego said with smirk on her face.

"Oh man! Why do I have to fill her up, its your darn car Shego!" Ron protested.

"You're filling this car up, because me and Kimmie don't want to get our nice clothes dirty, now do as your told!" Shego said with a small growl, as she watched Ron walk over and open the gas cap of her R8, and pulled the regular unleaded pump out towards her exotic ride.

"AHEM!" Shego cleared her throat again to express to Ron that he was doing something wrong, while trying to refill her ride.

"What now?!" Ron asked annoyed as he nearly squirted gasoline all over the gas station floor.

"My baby needs fast premium fuel." Shego said, as she pointed to the red pump with the Shell v Power branding on it.

"Right." Ron said as put the regular unleaded away and grabbed the other pump to fill Shego's car with Shell V power.

"Oh and after filling her up, check the tyre pressures aswell!" Shego ordered as she tossed Ron the keys of her Audi over to Ron who caught it one hand as filled the car with gas on the other.

Both girls giggled slightly as they saw Ron fill up the car by himself and with that, they headed in the connivance store, to pay for the fuel and find the Starbucks.

* * *

A few minutes later Kim and Shego were sat a round table next to each with drinks after paying the cashier for the gas, Kim was drinking Starbucks Cinnamon Dolce Latte, with 3 cookies, while Shego just drank a regular black coffee.

"How's the latte?" Shego asked Kim with a small smile, as she saw the redhead enjoying the hot beverage quite well.

"It's excellent Shego, thank you, I feel kind of bad for you paying for me." Kim said with slight guilt on her face.

Shego just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey, it's alright Kimmie, this my treat after all, plus we need good beverages to get us through the day, its better then the Coco Moo that Dr D serves up and that is really saying something."

"Yeah, I guess your right, cheers Shego and thanks!" Kim said as she got her latte up and Shego got her coffee up, clinking them together to show her appreciation.

As the two girls were talking, a couple about 3 tables across from where they were, were talking about a certain teen hero who had gone rouge.

"I just can't believe that the Kim Possible went evil, I guess some people just aren't what we thought they were." A young man said to his female dinning partner sitting across from him.

"Yeah I guess some people, aren't who we think they, it's a shame really, I would have loved to had the opportunity to meet her, she seemed so nice and caring, but like I said some people probably do a good job at hiding their true colours, oh well." The young blonde woman said to her boyfriend.

"Say, at least we still have the VMA's to look forward to!" The young man said excitingly to his girlfriend, as stood up and took her hand heading out the store.

Unknown to the couple, the real Kim Possible had just heard every word of that conversation and broke down on the table, putting her face flat on it, crying uncontrollably.

Shego couldn't bare to see Kim like this, but she didn't stop herself form putting her left hand on her shoulder comfortingly, as she placed her coffee aside.

"Shh, Pumpkin please don't cry. Those people are just going by what they heard on the news. Everyone who really cares about you knows your not like that, hey." Shego said in soothing tone, as she rocked the teen slightly to calm her down.

"Well if everyone, really cares about me, then where is Wade or the tweebs?! Or better then that, where are my Mommy and Daddy!?" Kim carried on crying, but cried even harder when she mentioned her parents, unknown to her of course they are helping her, she just doesn't know it.

"Hey, I'm sure your family hasn't turned their backs on you, I've got a gut feeling their helping you, you just don't know it yet." Shego assured as she stroked Kim's read hair to help clam the sobbing the teen hero down.

Ron was approaching the girls, with his tray of Bueno Nacho nacos, but quickly picked up the pace when he saw his Girlfriend crying in a way he hadn't seen before, worst then when she was under the influence of the Moodulator.

"Oh my, Kim what's wrong?" Ron said more worried than he had been before, hence why he used Kim's proper name rather than KP.

Shego glared at Ron, giving him an obvious face at what the matter was.

"What do you think Stoppable?!" Shego said with a small bit sarcasm, as she carried on stroking Kim's hair.

"Sorry." Ron said, then quickly placed the tray on the table and pulled Kim into his arms.

"Oh Ron." Kim said quietly, while still sniffling in the crook of his neck.

"Shh, KP its alright, I know this is hard for you, but we want you to know we are never going to leave you, right Shego?"

Shego locked a bit dumbfounded, but quickly nodded and agreed.

"Sure, sure Kimmie, I wouldn't leave you in your time of need, you didn't when I needed you." Shego said referring to the time she got zapped by the attitudinator.

Kim looked at Shego, then back to Ron, who pulled her head towards his lips and kissed her tightly to show that he meant what he said.

"You know Kim, I love you with all my life to the moon and back." Ron said as he smiled.

"Want to put that to the test Buffoon?" Shego teased playfully.

Ron just smiled knowing that Shego was just being Shego, then looked at his plate of nacos and then back to Kim.

"Hey KP, these nacos are bit too much for me and Rufus to have on our own, so would you like to have some?" Ron offered Kim with another kiss.

Kim's eyes mouth widened with smile and quickly realised that there were no more tears coming out of her green eyes.

"Sure Ron, I love to the end of the universe and for all eternity ." Kim said, then pulled Ron towards her and gave him the longest kiss he every received off her.

Rufus and Shego watched on as the two love birds kissed away.

"Ah!" Rufus chittered, while Shego didn't say anything, but still gave a small smile for the teen couple.

After Kim and Ron finished kissing each other and began to prepare the food, Ron decided he would Shego join on their nacos.

"Hey Shego, would you like some nacos?" Ron offered, as a he held one out to the green villainess.

Shego was hesitant at first but decided to join in with her sort of friends at this moment.

"Sure, thing Stoppable." Shego said as gladly excepted the naco off him and began to tuck in, with Rufus rubbing himself, against her shoulder, as Ron was too busy comforting Kim for his attention.

"Uh, I am never going to get away from you little guy!" Shego said with a playful growl, so the mole rat would know that she was just being playful, then tickled the mole rat on his pink head to make him laugh hysterically .

Once the gang had finished eating, they continued on their mission to expose their imposter to the world for what she really is.

* * *

End of Chapter 10:


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes: Hey there readers, this chapter is really a breather for our characters before the big stuff happens, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Sunday night. High in the skies, a private plane carrying the Possibles, Wade, and Monique was on its way to New York City. Wade was able to use Kim's favour network to get a ride. And now, they're planning to help Kim clear her name and stop Camille Leon from committing an act of terrorism. "We're just over Indiana now. We should be in NYC in just an hour." Wade informed.

"I just hope we'll land in time." Jim said with concern in his voice. Anne sensed her boys fear and concern for their sister and wrapped them in a hug.

"You boys have both done a great job with helping your sister. I'm so proud of all of you." Anne whispered, Jim and Tim smiled at that and returned the hug in kind.

"When I see Kim again, I'm gonna let her know how sorry I am. I'm never gonna be fooled by that shapeshifter ever again." Monique said. Wade put a comforting hand on Monique's leg, making her smile. Then, the plane started to rock from side to side. "What was that?!"

"Maybe just some turbulence." Wade said, starting to feel nauseous.

"Let me go check on the pilots, I can probably help since I have flown a few aircraft myself." James said, heading to the cockpit. After knocking on the door, it opened by itself. "That's unusual." He then entered to find what appeared to be the pilot, flying the plane. "Anything wrong with the weather, captain?"

The chair turned around to reveal that the pilot was none other than Camille Leon! "Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just gonna be a bumpy ride." Camille said with a nasty grin, heading towards the passenger area where everyone became shocked at seeing her. "This plane isn't gonna make it to New York City. And none of you for that matter." Everyone just stood terrified, not knowing what to make of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York City, in front of Radio City Music Hall, the red carpet for the MTV VMAs was rolled and the reporters were there, ready to start the pre show. Get some interviews from some of the best celebrities in the world before the big show starts. "Welcome to the E! VMAs Pre Show." Ryan Seacrest, host of American Idol and multiple E! award red carpet shows said. "It's a good crowd here tonight, Joan."

"It sure is Ryan." Joan Rivers, comedian and host of multiple E! red carpet shows said. "All the biggest stars from every single end of the entertainment spectrum have all gathered here to celebrate the joy of music videos."

"That they sure did. And everyone is excited to see how double platinum superstar Britina handles hosting the big event for the first time ever." Ryan said.

Meanwhile, in a small crowded van, Harvey and his group of TMZ reporters are on their way to the red carpet, for the first time ever. They were ready to grill celebrities and become kings of the entertainment press. "OK, looks like we got everything set up here." Harvey said with a smile. "This is a big deal for us guys, so let's not mess it up."

A larger catering van pulled up in front of the building, carrying the cheese bomb that Camille Leon's henchmen have made. A group of caters carried the cheese statue into the building and placed it backstage on the food table, not knowing that the cheese statue is carrying an explosive device.

* * *

Back on the private plane, Camille Leon carried on taunting Kim's family and friends until she got her parachute on and headed for the hatch door of the aircraft.

"Well, well, would you look at that?" Camille grinned evilly at Kim's Family and friends. "Not only I am going to ruin Kim Possible's reputation, but to top it off, I am going to make sure that everything Kim has ever cared about, ceases to exist!" Camille laughed with a haughty grin on her face.

Ann Possible just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you want to hurt our little girl, why!?" Anne Possible questioned angrily at the morality of her daughter's impersonator.

"This is what happens when people double cross me." Camille said smugly, not regretting a single bit of her actions.

"You are one nasty little blonde!" Monique yelled in more anger, then she had ever had in her life.

"You won't get away with young missy!" James Possible yelled in pure rage.

"Kim will get you for this!" Dr James Possible added with confidence in his teenage daughter.

"Oh I already have. I have some boys waiting down below to clean up this mess of a soon to be plane crash, now ta!" Camille said, as she opened the plane's hatch door, sending the alarm in the process indicating a loss of pleasure in the aircraft.

Camille looked out down below of the plane, then back to the scared passengers.

"So long, Possibles!" Camille said while giving a mocking wave to planes occupants, then immediately jumped out of the plane falling straight down, with her parachute opening up a few minutes later.

"How do we get out of here?!" Monique yelled, frightened as everyone except the Tweebs began to brace for impact.

"Hey!" Both twins yelled out, holding enough parachutes for everyone. "We Possibles always come prepared." Everyone smiled as they grabbed a parachute, jumped out, and began to glide down to safety as the plane crashed down below. The plane lost its left wing and began swerving down even quicker, finally crashing into a corn field and blowing up almost immediately as result of the impact, there was very little left of the aircraft, so Camille would be none the wiser to not think that they were dead.

Everyone who was on the plane sighed in relief, as they saw that no one was hurt as result of the sudden crash.

"Well boys!" James Possible said gratified for his kids saving their lives.

"We definitely owe you big treat for what you did." James said while looking to his wife who nodded in agreement with her husband.

"I guess we shouldn't be as mad at you from now on, if accidentally blow up rocket fuel in the house." Anne said smiling at her two boys, while still gliding down.

"No is not the time to discuss any awards!" Jim said seriously.

"Not when we have a sister in need!" Tim said rising his left fist into the air.

The Possible's, Monique and Wade carried on gliding down to New York city below, wondering whether if Kim had already got their or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shego's Audi R8 V10 crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and made its way into Central Park. Kim became more confident as she felt that everything would be resolved, and her name would be cleared soon. "OK, let's rest for a bit." Shego said as she pulled into a parking space.

"Yeah I'm going to really need a rest after that ride." Ron said relieved as he got of the car, to stretch his body after being wedged between the two front seats.

Once out of the car Shego and Kim made they're way through the park and then sat down on a bench together.

Kim didn't know what to say to Shego. She was so grateful for her help over the last couple of days, and she wanted her arch foe to know it. "Shego, I just wanna..." Kim said before Shego put a finger to her lips and smiled at her.

"No big." Shego said, using Kim's famous line, making the redhead giggle. "But don't think that after this is over, that we're just going to sign a peace treaty." Shego said with slight seriousness, but then quickly returned smirking to at Kim.

"It's cool, Shego." Kim said with a grin. "I'm not expecting anything else. I'll just be glad to finally expose Camille Leon once and for all."

"Hey guys!" Ron called out. "You gotta hear this!" Shego and Kim ran to his side where they found a radio sitting on a chess table.

"This is TMZ's Harvey coming to you from Radio City Music Hall in New York City." Harvey said.

"He's already there?" Shego asked, surprised.

"Oh, this is not good." Ron said slightly scared.

"I'm here! And I'm standing next to the one and only, Camille Leon!" Harvey announced. Kim immediately turned up the volume, seething with rage. "So, Camille, everyone has been idolizing you since a certain redhead has gone rogue. What do you make of all of this?"

"Well, Harvey, I wouldn't call myself a saint, but unlike Kim Possible, I just like to do what needs to be done." Camille said. Kim tried her best not to throw the radio across the park in anger.

"Well that's great. We're just 1 hour away from the big show tonight." Harvey said.

"Come on. We don't have much time." Shego said somewhat eager to get going.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now, we'll get her." Kim said with a smile before she was tackled by a bunch of NYC policemen who just suddenly came out of nowhere. "What are you doing?!" Kim now really scared and worried as she realized that she was about to be arrested.

"Kim Possible!" One officer started.

"You are under arrest!" A second officer added.

"No, no, no!" Kim began to cry, as she raised her hands to try and look as innocent as possible, as the officers tackled her to the ground.

* * *

End of Chapter 11:


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes: Hello readers, this chapter shows Kim reuniting with her family and friends, before going out to put a stop to Camille's truly evil plot.

* * *

Chapter 12:

As the policemen tackled Kim to the ground, while restraining Ron and Shego, Kim Possible had really thought all hope that all hope was really lost.

"Please! I am innocent" Kim pleaded, then began to burst into more tears then she had ever used in her life.

"Miss Possible you are under arrest by order of NYPD and Global justice!" One officer said yelling at Kim in the face.

"We have been waiting for you to arrive here!" another officer said while smiling nastily at what they thought were the supposed rouge teen hero.

"How did you follow us?" Kim said sounding scared.

"GJ had spy watching you from a distance, while you stopped at that gas station a little while back." The officer said looking down to Kim, which sent alarm bells through, how long could they have really been following her?

"You were excepting us to get here, but still I'm not the one you want!" Kim said while sobbing in front of the police officers, who didn't show a bit of remorse to the world's once favourite teen hero.

"But officers, she is telling the truth!" Shego said raising her voice at the sight of seeing Kim look so distressed, even though they are enemies, there is a part of Shego that doesn't wish to see Kim this way.

"She's telling the truth sir." Ron said trying to step forward, only to be pulled back further with a massive grunt.

"Please listen to me officers, what you and everyone else saw on tv wasn't really me, it was Camille Leon, she is the one you want!" Kim said still sobbing. "She is the one trying to ruin me!" Kim said with pure anger in her voice, which to the officers restraining, used as a que to get the handcuffs out and put them on the teen hero.

"Yeah right, Camille Leon has being doing too much good to carry out such an act like that." Another police said putting the cuffs on Kim and locking them.

"My little girl looked up to you Kim." The officer said disappointed. "She was a massive fan of you and I even promised to find some way that she could meet you if you ever stopped any havoc in New York, but that's never going to happen, she cries and cries every time she hears your name on the news, such a pity." The officer said as started to walk Kim away with several other officers, while two stayed to deal with Ron and Shego.

Kim just bawled, feeling all hope is lost right before she saw two figures parachute down to where she was. "Wade? Monique?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Kim!" Wade said, rushing over to Kim's side. "We believe you! We know it wasn't you. It was-"

"Camille Leon. Yes! Thank you." Kim said with a sad smile.

"Girl, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you." Monique said, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her friend. Just then, Jim and Tim parachuted down to safety.

"Jim? Tim?" Kim asked.

"Kim!" Both Tweebs said as they rushed to help their sister.

"Officer, you need to let our sister go now!" Jim yelled.

"She's innocent. And we have the proof to back it up!" Tim said, handing the officers the DVD of what they found on the parking lot security cameras.

"You guys were helping me?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Of course Kim. You're our sister." Tim said.

"We know you wouldn't do all those things." Jim said with a smile. Finally, James and Anne parachuted down and landed next to Kim, who was now crying tears of joy.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Kim cried happily. Both parents just wrapped their daughter in a tight hug while the officers investigated the evidence.

"Baby, please forgive us." Anne whispered, tears now streaming down her face.

"We'll never doubt you again." James whispered. Kim just smiled, now feeling renewed hope. The officers then came back after reviewing the evidence.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy!" Kim crying tears of joy, at the sight of her parents. Kim's emotional rejoice caused both James and Ann to place a loving kiss on her forehead and then returned to hugging their teenage daughter.

"Kim Possible, you're free to go." One officer said as they unlocked the cuffs. "We're so sorry about all this. We're gonna hunt down Camille Leon and arrest her now."

"Wait officers!" Kim said.

"What is it Miss Possible?" One officer asked.

"If your going after Camille Leon I want in, I want to expose her for what she really is she." Kim with a serious face.

The officers weren't so sure if Kim should be involved, but then they quickly realised it was Kim Possible and she could do anything.

"Sure, thing Miss Possible. We'll contact Global justice as well to show that you are innocent. We would highly suggest that you wear a disguise after all it is you that has been branded as a fugitive. Contact us as soon as you ready." One officer said as they began to walk away back to their patrol car.

Kim now free of the handcuffs, pulled her parents into a deep hug, then gestured the tweebs, Wade and Monique to join in. Once the hug had ended, Jim and Tim spoke up into why they were here.

"Kim, Camille is planning to blow up Radio City Music Hall by using a cheese bomb, identical to Harvey's statue." Jim said.

"And what's worst she is planning to frame you for it!" Tim said looking as his big sister with worry.

"She's what?!" Kim said with shock and anger at why Camille would do such an act.

"That's not all Kim. We also found out that Camille has been using some lying perfume on you to make everyone around not believe what you are saying and to top it all off, she tried to kill us by crashing the private jet we were travelling on, to crash land into a field not far from New York. That's why we parachuted here." Wade explained to Kim, while he saw Kim's face go as red as a stop light.

"She tried to kill all of you!" Kim said angrily, while clenching her fists to show how angry she was. "It's one thing to try and ruin my reputation and make me look bad but going out your way to hurt the people I love, is a whole other thing. Camille Leon, you are going to get what's coming to you!"

Ron and Shego just stood in silence while Kim was having her emotional reunion with her family and friends but looked at each other with shock and horror at what Camille has done to Kim, that they were unaware of that and what she had planned next for Kim.

"This is something I would never even doing consider myself!" Shego said, wanting everyone around to notice that she was here.

"Shego!?" Everyone said shocked, except from Kim and Ron of course.

"Ah Kimmie cub, what's your arch nemesis doing here?" Dr James Possible asked while scratching his head.

Kim didn't respond, she just wanted Shego to do the explaining.

"To your answer your question Mr Possible and everyone else I suppose, the reason why I am helping your daughter, is because I saw it on the news as well and knew it wouldn't be Kimmie because she is too sweet, and kind hearted to do such things. So, I bailed on my boss and decided to help her out." Shego explained, while the rest of the Possibles, along with Wade and Monique nodded in understanding. Then Wade pulled out his mini laptop from his bag pack after removing his parachute to do some quick typing.

Ann Possible was not totally convinced at why Shego just decided to help her daughter out.

"Why did you really help my daughter out Shego?" Ann asked like there was something more to it than what Shego had already explained.

Shego responded with a deep breath and then explained her ultimate reason for helping her out.

"The real reason why I wanted to help Pumpkin out, was that she is on the few people I have good amount of respect for and part of me would never wish for anything really bad to happen to her. Plus, I kind of owe Kimmie for when she helped out me out when I was zapped by that attitudinator that made good for a while, so I guess it's only fair I do the same for her." Shego said to Ann, while struggling to deliver her speech due to not wanting to fully reveal that has a small soft side inside her.

Ann responded by rushing over to the green woman and shaking her hand in appreciating her efforts in helping her daughter out. Ann would have preferred to pull Shego into a hug, but thought better of it, as she was unsure on how Shego would react.

"Thank you Shego! Thank you so much for helping my baby out!" Ann with tears of joy, while Shego just gave a friendly smile showing that she liked Ann appreciating her helping Kim out.

"Ah, anyone going to Ron some credit?" Kim said wanting to acknowledge that her boyfriend's presence.

"Oh of course, how could of any of us forget about you Ronald!" Ann said as she pulled Ron into a hug.

"Ah sure thing Mrs Dr P. KP was always there for me since Pre-K, so I would never truly turn my back on her." Ron said after being hugged by Ann.

"Kim rocks!" Rufus squeaked, popping out of Ron's pocket and earning him a pat on the head from Kim.

Shego locked at her watch and then back to Kim and her family. "Hey, I don't mean to break up this emotional reunion, but we haven't got much time!" Shego explained whilst pointing at her Tag Heuer watch to show that they had less than an hour to go for the big show.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim said realising that she didn't have much time. "Wade, what is it you can do?"

Wade couldn't help but smile. "Kim, I've arranged for a ride to dropped off for you outside of New York Dress. It should be there in about 30 minutes time." Wade explained.

"New York Dress!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right girlfriend, you will use my voucher there, so that you and Shego can and find a suitable to dress to buy and blend in with everyone else." Monique explained as she handed Kim over the voucher.

"Wait, what am I going to wear?" Ron asked confused.

"This." Wade explained as he pulled out his backpack a VMAs security outfit replica.

"Booyah!" Ron said.

"Oh Kim and Shego, you must take these." Wade said as passed them two wigs and fake VMAs passes, so that no one will recognize them.

"OK, I guess I can play part of blending in." Shego said as she put a blonde wig on over her head.

"No big." Kim said as she placed a black-haired wig over her read hair.

"We'll meet you there at the VMA's by taxi." Wade said as two yellow cabs pulled up to the park honking their horns to indicate that they are ready for their passengers.

"Oh wait I almost forgot." Wade said as he pulled out a Kimmunicator from his pocket and handed it to Kim.

"Thanks, Wade you're the best!" Kim said happily as she accepted the device, before kneeling down to kiss him on the forehead, causing Ron and Shego to chuckle.

"Sure, thing Kim." Wade said blushing slightly from being kissed by Kim. "Good luck."

"Go get her girlfriend!" Monique said as she climbed into one of cabs with Wade and James Possible, while the rest of the Possible family climbed in the other cab wishing her luck as they got in.

"Right let's roll!" Shego said as she Kim and Ron made it to her car, before speeding off to New York Dress to get their disguises put on.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shego's R8 finally pulled up outside of New York Dress, then the trio dashed out of the car to pick their disguises and get changed into them ASAP, so that wouldn't appear suspicious to anyone attending the VMA's.

After Kim and Shego purchased their dress and emerged from their cubicles, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and asked Wade about the ride he had arranged for them.

"Hey Wade, where's this ride you have arranged for us?" Kim asked while wearing a sapphire blue dress, with matching heels.

"It's just outside the front door of the store for you Kim. I've asked for them to leave the keys in the ignition." Wade said happily.

"Keys in the ignition?" Kim said to Wade, while walking out of the store to a see a striking Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio in Italian racing red with black tinted windows.

"Darn, having Nerdlinger on your side really has its benefits!" Shego while eyeing around the sports sedan in a flame orange dress with matching heels.

"Oh by the way geek boy, hack into that parking meter that is by my R8, I want it to have free parking for at least 24 hours!" Shego instructed as got to kimmunicator to look the young geniuses in the eye to see if he understood.

"Sure thing Shego." Wade said nervously as he was typing.

"Wade, you rock!" Kim said excitedly, as the screen shut off on her kimmunicator.

"Oh right!" Ron said as he made a quick dash to the driver's side of the car, getting into the driver's seat with both hands on the wheel, only to feel a strong arm on his left shoulder suddenly pull him out.

"Oh no you don't Stoppable! I think we know who's really going to be driving this beauty!" Shego instructed while picking him up and then putting him the back seat of the Alfa, while Kim got in the front passenger seat.

"Well at least this car has some back seats." Ron said positively, while Rufus nodded. "But hey Shego, won't you find it difficult to drive this in high heels?" Ron questioned the green villain, to which she responded by firing up her left hand warning him not to argue any further.

"On seconds thoughts, I'll be quite happy to be a passenger." Ron said trying not antagonize Shego further, which caused her to smile smugly at him, as she opened the driver's door and headed in.

"Shego are we going to make in time?" Kim asked nervously as Shego got into the driver's seat, while placing the keys in the ignition firing up the twin turbocharged V6, purring loudly like a beast that has been awoken from its slumber.

"Princess, this car is one the fastest sedans around the Nürburgring!" Shego explained taping the steering wheel while looking at Kim. "Plus, if you know your cars Kimmie, this is basically a Ferrari with four doors, so getting to the VMA's isn't going to be problem." Shego then looked in the rear-view mirror to see Ron and Rufus looking quite scared at what was to come next.

"Buckle up boys. You too Pumpkin, this is going to be the fastest you ever been around Manhattan for sure!" Shego said grinning evilly, with that Kim and Ron then strapped themselves in and as soon as Shego could see that they were strapped in, she floored it in her orange heels, unleashing the beast that sped down the streets of Manhattan towards Radio Music City Hall, Camille Leon had no idea that someone she really wronged was coming her way to foil her plan of ultimate revenge.

* * *

End of chapter 12:


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: In this chapter, catch up with Kim and the gang at Radio City Music Hall to finally put their plan to stop Camille Leon for ruining Kim once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 13:

As Shego, Kim and Ron drove down 6th avenue towards Radio City Music Hall where the VMAs, Shego had caught the sight of figure waving to her a couple of blocks away from Radio City Music Hall, as the villainess got closer, she realised it was one of the Tweebs waving his right arm to her, signalling for her to pull over, so the thief did just that, pulling the Alfa Romeo to the side, with the engine revving a bit as stopped and then rolled down Kim's passenger door window to greeted by Jim, Tim and Wade, while Monique and the rest of the Possible's stand a little further back, all while wearing fake VMA's security uniform.

"What's the plan Nerdlinger?" Shego said in her usual harsh tone.

"I've got you and Kim both fake ids along with fake names." Wade said quietly as he opened up his bag pack to get said items

Wade then handed both Shego and Kim, their fake id passes with fake names to go along with their disguises that they wore.

"Trina Romano?" Kim said out load while eyeing the fake id, before looking back to Wade.

"Mira Sullivan?" Shego said after Kim had read her fake name, while looking somewhat dumbfounded.

"What kind dumb names are these Geek Boy? Shego said waving her fake id in the air, while Wade raised his hands to try and make his point.

"Shego, those were the only names I could come up with for fake Ids, also as far as the CV's go, you're a fashion model for Paco Rabanne and Trina aka Kim is a young tennis player up and coming." Wade informed the two women as they further examined their ids along with fake CV's.

"Where does the Ron man fit into this plan Wade?" Ron asked emerging

from the back seat getting between Kim and Shego, causing both women to glare at him slightly.

"Ron, your part of the plan is to get Rufus and yourself to eat through the Cheese Bomb of the MTV logo, that is of course until you actually find the device and shut it off." Wade informed.

"Cheese!" Rufus squeaked in excitement while being informed that he is going to eating a lot of chesse, despite the risk of being blown to pieces if he bites in the wrong place.

"Wade, I know what a bomb looks like if see one, don't worry I'll shut it off."

"Really?" Kim questioned her sidekick with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't realise what the Moodulator controls were, until Dr. Cyrus Bortel told you." Kim reminded Ron, to which he said nothing, the events of Kim being under the influence of that device have haunted him greatly ever since, so he turned back to Wade to ask more about his part in the plan.

"So eh Wade? Won't it look a little wired for us to be eating the chesse of that statue?" Ron asked Wade while scratching his head unsure how people would react to him and Rufus dismantling the chesse sculpture.

"Ron remind me what you are wearing?" Wade said stating the obvious to the somewhat dim-witted Sidekick.

"Oh!" Ron said as it dawned on him that he is wearing a fake security uniform.

Shego looked ahead then back to Ron with her usual expression.

"Ok the plan works, now Stoppable get out with your little pink weasel and go and stuff your face with chesse!" Shego ordered as she pointed to the passenger door that Ron was closest to.

"Hey, he's not a pink weasel!" Ron said defending his little pink friend, like a typical friend would defend his buddy from a playground bully.

Shego responded by growling, showing she was in no mood to argue.

"Arguing you me Stoppable is a really bad idea, you should really ask Dr D what happens when argues with me, now get out, before you get a little sting from my plasma!" Shego yelled as she lit up her index finger to show Ron that she is serious.

Ron gulped slightly and quickly did as he was told exiting the car not taking his eyes off the villain, while Kim waved slightly and blew him a kiss.

"Love you Ron, now go in there dismantle that bomb!" Kim said with encouragement to her beloved sidekick.

"Right on it KP and oh love you too!" Ron said not forgetting to return the blow kiss to his girlfriend, as she and Shego drove off to head closer to the VMA's so that they could play their part of the plan.

"Good luck sister." The Tweebs said in unison as they saw their big sister head off in the distance.

"Ok now let's get to work!" Wade said as everyone gathered around him and then headed off to where the back entrance while all dressed as security guards.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shego and Kim had pulled up at the front entrance of Radio City Music Hall a couple of cars behind the red carpet, as there was still a lot of guests and celebrities arriving for tonight's event, this was the VMAs of course.

As they got closer to the red carpet, Kim was deep in though of how this could go down.

"If we fail, at the least my family, Ron, Monique and Shego know that I'm innocent." Kim said to herself, as they got closer to the red carpet with the cars in front becoming lesser and lesser until they were right at it with two doormen coming to both sides of the car, opening the doors for both women.

"Good evening ladies!" one door men said as he opened the car door on Kim's side.

"So may I ask who you are?" The other said opening the driver's side door, allowing the disguised Shego to climb out with her purse.

"I'm Mira Sullivan." Shego said with a forced smile to the two gentle men in smart suits.

"And I'm Trina Romano." Kim said with the same smile as Shego, but in a heavy New York accent, so that wouldn't give anyone a hint at who she really is despite been in disguise.

"Well Miss Sullivan and Miss Romano, may I ask what your profession is?" One of the doormen asked politely towards the two woman undercover.

"Well seems as you are so polite to ask, my day job is being a fashion model for Paco Rabanne for his latest perfume that's not even out yet." Shego informed going with the best that she can from her fake CV form what it has given her to work with.

The doorman then turned to Kim, who looked a little bit nervous of what he was about to ask her.

"You may not have heard of me yet, but I am America's next star for tennis, I am scheduled to make my Wimbledon debut next year." Kim said as she held a fake CV to the gentlemen, to show that she was not making it up, even though she was.

"Good." The doorman said to Kim, then looked at both women wondering why they were arriving together.

"So how do you ladies know each?" The man asked wondering if there was more to them then they appear.

"Oh were just good friends, right Mira?" Kim said nudging Shego with her fake name, causing the green woman to smile forcefully to Kim, then back to the doorman.

"Yeah Trina and I are really good friends, we have known each other for quite a while." Shego said struggling to keep her fake smile, she knew Kim however wasn't enjoying this much more then she is.

"Well Trina and Mira, hope you great time here at the VMA's!" The other doorman said leading them across the red carpet to the front doors of the building, only to stop and get a few shots of the paparazzi taking a few shots of both the disguised women, both Kim and Shego just thought that they would make the most of it.

After the paparazzi had taken their shots, Kim and Shego headed through the doors of Radio City Music Hall to stand and wait for their plan to commence.

* * *

While Kim and Shego stood at the reception of the VMA's, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Monique and the rest of the Possible's stood at the back stage of Radio City Music Hall in their disguised uniforms, while they were discussing how the plan was going to play out.

"Ok here's the plan." Wade said as opened his laptop revealing all of the details of the VMA's and the diagram of the Radio City Music Hall building layout with features.

"Ron and Rufus, you go and deactivate the chesse bomb of the MTV Logo at the entrance of the stage, you better be careful because that bomb can blow up the entire reception hall, along with half of the seating area in the music hall facing the stage." Wade remained Ron and Rufus, in case they had forgotten, to which they hadn't.

"Sure, thing Wade!" Ron said with a salute with his left hand, while Rufus mimicked his master's moment.

Wade then turned to Monique.

"Monique, I want you to meet up with Kim and Shego at the reception to act as their personal escort, got it?"

"Sure, thing Wade. Monique replied showing that she fully understood, she had been to the VMA's before, so showing Kim and Shego where to strike shouldn't be a problem.

Wade lastly turned to the rest of the Possible's to discuss their role in the plan.

"Ok, you guys will stay with me while I hijack the nominees screen with the evidence you have found, once Kim has confronted the imposter, got it?" Wade asked just wanting to make sure that they understood the plan.

"Sure, thing Wade." Jim and Tim said, as they turned to their parents wanting to see if they were ok with the plan, but were a bit worried to see their faces were not looking worried about the plan.

"Boys we're counting on you." James Possible said as he leaned down to hug his boys., while also patting Wade on the back as well.

"Wade, you go and make us and our Bubble butt proud!" Ann said to the young genius, while giving him a hug like he was her own son.

"You can count on us as well!" Jim and Tim said together, while raising their thumbs to give their parents confidence in them, as they began to help Wade upload the evidence on his laptop.

"Ok with that settled, on with the plan!" Wade said, as he, Ron and Rufus, the Possible's and Monique all split up to take their positions in the plan to take down the imposter of Camille Leon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the reception hall of Radio City Music Hall, Kim and Shego were walking around doing their best to try and blend in with the crowd, the last thing that either of them needed was to if one of them accidentally tripped over and knocking their disguises off, if that was to happen the whole thing would be blown, so the girls took their steps cautiously.

"Would any of you like any drinks ladies?" a waiter said carrying a tray which locked liked it had several glasses of champagne on it.

"Sure thanks!" Shego said, as she took two glasses off the tray and then passing one to Kim, while the waiter walked away to offer drinks to the other guests.

"I don't think this is a good idea Mira, I'm not 21." Kim said as she was hesitant to take the second glass from Shego, while using her pretend name.

"Oh Ki, eh I mean Trina, live a little!" Shego said, while nearly blowing Kim's cover with her real name, while she passed her the glass of Moet to her arch foe.

"I guess one glass won't hurt too much." Kim said accepting the glass from Shego before taking a sip of the French beverage, then looked over to the MTV chesse logo, wondering how Ron and Rufus were going eat disable it without getting noticed.

"So how do we approach Camille Leon?" Shego asked quietly, before taking a sip from her drink.

"Wade will have a way." Kim said while looking around to see if any of the people she knew were around the room, only to have that conformed when she saw Monique emerge from the hall's entrance coming towards her and Shego.

"Hello, are you Trina Romano and Mira Sullivan?" Monique asked pretending to be ignorant to the two disguised women in their dresses.

"Yeah that's who we are." Kim replied with a smile, then turned to Shego who also nodded while playing the game of undercover.

"I'm your personal escort for tonight so that you can access to the back stage and meet Camille Leon." Monique replied with a small smirk to both Kim and Shego, while they smirked back at knowing where this is going.

"Are we going to first in line?" Kim asked still smirking.

Monique nodded instantly at that question.

"Yes, that can be done, now come on I'll escort you to your seats." Monique asked politely as she showed Kim and Shego through the door, then showed them to their seats to take on before the show began.

"I'll signal you when its time for you to come up." Monique smiled as she walked away from Kim and Shego towards the back stage to play the part of security guard.

"Everything seems to be going to plan." Shego said to her disguised partner, who looked a bit nervous but nodded in agreement.

"I agree on that, anyway if we don't catch her, the police and global justice will be able to get her for sure." Kim said quietly with small confidence.

With that both Kim and Shego sat back and relaxed, waiting for their moment to strike as the show began.

* * *

While Kim and Shego were watching the show, Ron and Rufus made their way to the chesse statue, with some extra chesse in a bucket to refit once they have dismantled the bomb, so that no one would panic.

"Ok Rufus, you do your stuff." Ron ordered his little mole rat, while he gave him a small salute and then drilled his way through the chesse statue like the way a naked mole rat would do.

While Rufus was busy chewing the inside of the statue to find the bomb, Ron opened up the tool box that Wade had provided and waited around a few minutes wondering how long it would take his little buddy to find the bomb.

"Come on Rufus." Ron said worried, but a not a few seconds later, the pink mole rat emerged from the T section of he MTV chesse statue looking frantic.

"Have you found the bomb?" Ron asked, to which the mole rat nodded quickly, and tore opened the hole he made further to reveal a square sliver bomb which had a timer of 50 minutes and counting down in digital clock, but Wade had analysed the data and found out that it could be trigged by remote control as well.

"Ok Rufus, now remind me which wire is it we use to disable the bomb?" Ron asked, as he had already forgotten which one Wade had told him to cut, which caused Rufus to slap his head slightly in annoyance.

"Yellow one." Rufus squeaked quietly so that that no one would hear him.

"Right the yellow wires." Ron said bracing himself, as a he got a screw driver out the tool box a began to unscrew the four screws of the bomb's top plate, then lifted it off to find an array of yellow and red wires mangled together, so defusing this bomb was not going to be an easy task.

"Uh oh!" Ron said quite scared, as saw the amount of wires he had to untangle, then quickly grabbed a pair of wire cutter pliers from the tool box to begin disable the bomb.

As the pair were cutting the wires, a sudden beeping noise came from the bomb, which meant it could go off if they accidentally cut the wrong wire.

"Oh no!" Ron said as panicked realising that if he missed cut a wire, he and Rufus along with loads of other people could be blown to kingdom come.

"Oh brother!" Rufus chattered, as he began to chew all of the remaining yellow wires, which to the relief of him and his owner, the beeping noise suddenly stopped along with the digital timer going blank, which meant that bomb was disabled.

"Boo, yah!" Ron said somewhat relieved that the bomb was dismantled, then gave his little buddy a high five and placed the bomb in his bag pack that Wade had provided for him to keep as evidence.

Once the bomb was packed, Rufus leaped into Ron's shirt pocket, then his master made a quick dash into the music hall to wait for the moment that Kim and Shego will make their move against Camille Leon.

* * *

While Ron and Rufus were defusing the bomb, Camille Leon walked onto the stage to present the final awards, in a ball gown dress, with blue and turquoise stripes in the same style as her shirt, along with her hair done up in a long pony tail.

"Well good evening everyone!" Camille said in happiness that Kim and Shego could tell that was put on.

"Can I just say folks, what an honour it is to be here tonight presenting the final awards of the VMA's, but first let me tell you all a little a bit about myself!" Camille said as she carried smiling not suspecting that person she put through hell over the last couple of days, was about to put a stop her ultimate revenge.

Kim growled slightly at the sight of Camille Leon acting so happy and proud of herself, but Kim raised a smile when Monique signalled for her and Shego to make their way to the back stage to get the imposter while she was too busy at explaining her life story and how she got to where she is now.

"Ok girlfriend, you come on the stage just as soon as starts announcing the nominees for the awards that she will presenting, got it?" Monique asked, as Kim nodded with huge grin knowing that she has back up.

"Got it Monique and Shego will you come to assist me if this imposter decides to try and make a brake for it?"

"With pleasure Cupcake!" Shego said as she ignited her left hand with plasma, while giving her usual evil grin.

"Ok, now one more thing." Kim said as got her Kimmunicator out to contact her favourite boy genius.

"Hey Wade, you have a plan to expose Camille?" Kim asked with slight seriousness in her tone of voice.

"I sure do Kim." Wade said with a smile before pulling back to show the rest of Possible's with their thumbs up to Kim to show that everything is good, as they stood backstage not far from where Kim was.

"Thanks Wade, you Rock!" Kim said while pointing her finger towards the screen.

"Sure, thing Kim, over and out." Wade said as the screen went black, while Kim turned back to Shego and Monique.

"You're ready?" Kim asked while raising her fist with a nasty smile.

"I'm ready for anything Pumpkin." Shego said almost mimicking her rivals nasty smile.

"Good!" Kim said satisfied, then turned back to see that Camille Leon had finished telling her life story about herself, that was when the teen hero began to make her move towards the imposter.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the nominees for tonight's final awards go to the following!" Camille started, but was cut off by anger stomping young woman from behind.

"How about I nominate you Camille Leon for imposter of the year!" Kim said angrily as she stepped on the stage towards her foe, removing her black-haired wig to reveal to Camille and the rest of the crowed who she really is.

"Kim Possible?!" Camille said with shock, not excepting the teen hero to show up unexpected to just when she thought that her plan was coming to together.

"That's right the one and only!" Kim said straightening her red hair, which caused the entire coward to boo at the teen hero they fought had gone rouge.

"What are you doing here?!" Camille said with anger, not showing any signs that she is scared of what is happening.

"I have come here to prove my innocence and clear my name! "Kim said with her anger not leaving her side, but this only caused the crowed to boo even harder.

"Who really? Why don't you try and tell these people how innocent you claim to be?" Camille said with smugness thinking that Kim didn't have anything on her to back up.

"People, I am innocent, I didn't do any of those things you saw me on the news, it was her!" Kim said pointing to Camille Leon, who returned just laughed out load.

"Yeah right!" Camille said still laughing.

"Security!" Camille said out load, before two bulky looking men emerged on the stage heading towards Kim Possible.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Kim said almost crying as the two security guards began to grab her.

"The jewel store theft, the car dealership Robbery and that confession letter, it was all her!" Kim shouted while pointing to Camille Leon, who just shook her head believing that none of the audience were buying her story.

"Oh Kim Possible, just couldn't play the good girl could you?" Camille said in a mocking tone to really try and get to Kim.

"You want know more about how she did it? She knocked me out unconscious in school and sprayed lying perfume on me! That is what made everyone not believe me, along with her morphing powers, plus she is planning to frame me for something much worst!" Kim yelled in rage as she was being dragged away, which caused Camille to growl slightly at the mention of her morphing abilities and the act that Camille was going to perform next.

"Guards get her out faster!" Camille said eager to get the red head off the stage, before people could believe her.

As Kim neared the end of the stage, Camille Leon then turned back to the audience and reminded them of what she was here for.

"Sorry about laddies and gentleman, now let's get back to the main event!" Camille said as she looked at the list of nominees, she was to be presenting the awards to, as the screen turned on behind her.

"Right the nominees for tonight's final awards goes to!" But before she could say any of the names, she was met with the crowd gasping in shook with their hands over their mouths.

"What is it, is my make up fading?" Camille asked confused, but quickly realised that they were all looking at the screen of where the nominees should be shown, but instead of celebrity faces on the screen, it instead showed the security video of her knocking Kim Possible out in Middleton High school while using her morphing abilities to change into the exact likeness of Kim, then it showed further footage of her stealing the jewels from Middleton mall and the Lamborghini that Kim was framed for stealing from Middleton exotics, the video then ended with footage of what looked like Kim Possible suddenly transforming back into Camille Leon, before making a quick dash to her car before speeding off.

After the video had ended, Wade made an appearance on the big screen, while smiling smugly at Camille then waved to her showing that it is pretty much game over. Once The whole crowd had scene video, they then turned their faces and looked at Camille Leon with disgust, before bowing at her and throwing their garbage at the imposter to show their disdain for the woman.

Once the security guards had seen what everyone else had scene on the screen, they let Kim Possible go with ease since she was proven innocent.

"Might as well get this over with!" Camille said now anger that had been found out, as she pulled out a remote from her dress and tried pressing the red button to activate the bomb, but was getting frustrated wondering why it just wouldn't go off.

"What the?!" Camille questioned as she threw the control on the floor, only to see Kim Possible grinning at her, while Ron Stoppable come to her side with a familiar device in his right hand.

"looking for this?" Ron said as he waved the deactivated bomb in the air for Camille Leon to see that her plan had being foiled, as the rest of the Possible's and Monique came to stand by Kim.

"Oh, by the way this was the bomb that Camille had planted in the replica MTV logo that Harvey Levin's wife had made and planned to blow it up to frame me for terrorism!" Kim said as she grabbed the bomb to show to the whole crowd so that everyone could see it, as some of the audience fainted at the sight of the bomb, while others just grew in further disgust for the imposter teen.

Camille Leon knew that her plan had failed and decided to make a break for it.

"You'll never catch me Possible, with all of the offshore accounts I have, you will never be able to track me down again, I could be anybody!" She said laughing while trying to run away, only to bump into a tall raven-haired woman in an orange dress with green glowing hands.

"So, your this Camille Leon, well I don't need to introduce myself, as the whole villain community knows who I am!" Shego said as she glared, and got closer to the blonde imposter with both her hands glowing fiercely .

"I'm not scared of you or Kim!" Camille said as she clenched her fists getting ready for a fight as Kim and Shego got closer to her.

* * *

End of Chapter 13:


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes: Hi readers, in this chapter Camille Leon has been found out for her plans and now is now about to have a face off with Kim and Shego, enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 14:

Kim and Shego now stood toe to toe with Camille Leon in the middle of the audience, with their fists raised. "Well, it looks like this will be your last public appearance, Camille." Kim smirked.

"How did you even find that video footage?!" Camille asked, not knowing what more she could lose.

"Shego over here has a friend who is NSA." Kim said with a smile.

"Actually, former NSA." Shego admitted with a sheepish look, which made Kim's eyes go wide.

"Former?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow before remembering a name. "Edward Snowden?"

"Wow, you figured out that fast." Shego said with an impressed smile.

"Eddy! That double agent!" Camille hissed to herself. "I've gone out with him for 6 months, and he does this to me?!" Camille Leon said with her face starting to go red.

"Just face it, Leon! It's over!" Shego said with a grin. "You just lost the game!"

"Yes...or did I?" Camille asked with a smirk before knocking out Shego and grabbing Kim by the neck. "You and I are gonna take one last trip together!" They then made their way towards the balcony.

"Let go of me you darn imposter!" Kim yelled as she was dragged away by Camille's arms struggling to breath.

"Oh, don't worry soon enough I will!" Camille said as she squeezed Kim by the neck, causing her breathing to become weak.

Ron noticed this and went to wake up Shego. "Shego! Wake up!" Ron said, snapping Shego out of her daze just in time to see Camille dragging Kim to the balcony. "No one tries to drop my girlfriend!"

"You got that right, Stoppable!" Shego said as she and Ron made their way towards the raised balcony.

Camille reached the top with Kim still in her grasps, wanting to drop the teen hero to her death. "This is it! This how I end you once and for all!" Camille yelled.

"Not quite..." Kim said, trying to break free of Camille's grasps to no avail. She then became just a little frightened when she saw her feet dangling over the balcony. Then, Ron and Shego appeared in the nick of time, behind Camille as she was holding Kim over the balcony to warn them not come any closer.

"Oh my god my baby!" Ann Possible exclaimed in pure horror at daughter facing certain death.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" Ron yelled out. Camille then gave a nasty grin to the sidekick, as she lessened her grip on the teen hero.

"As you wish." Camille said, dropping Kim to her apparent doom, but luckily, Shego caught her.

"I got you, pumpkin!" Shego said, making Kim smile at the sight of rival saving her life again. Ron then got a hold of Camille and put her in a headlock, just as the police and Global Justice arrived. "Well, any last words before you get carted off back to prison?"

Camille Leon at that sentence said nothing, she knew she had no cards to play at point, as everything she had planned was foiled right before her very eyes.

Kim and Shego just smiled as Camille was then handcuffed, crying the whole way, upset that her ultimate revenge plot was ruined. Kim was then approached by Dr. Director Betty, who has heard all about the mix up from the NYPD. "Miss Possible, let me be the first of all of Global Justice to extend my deepest apologies." Betty said, making Kim smile. "If you would please come with us, we'll start the debriefing process."

"Hey Kim! Over here!" Monique called out from the stage. Kim then looked down to see her friends and family, waving at her to join them.

"Maybe in a few minutes. I got some things to take care of first." Kim said with a smile, making her way back down to be greeted by cheers and applause from everyone in Radio City Music Hall. She then made her way on stage to hug Wade, Monique, and give special bigger hugs to Jim and Tim, and both of her parents. Kim then joined her celebrity friend Britina onstage.

"Everyone, I think we owe Kim Possible a huge national and worldwide apology!" Britina said with a smile, which was met by cheers everywhere. Kim almost cried when Ron rushed to join her onstage. Everything was going to be OK again.

* * *

"Wow would you ever know, Camille is one nasty person!" TMZ host Harvey Levin said somewhat shocked at the events that had happened tonight, as they filmed Kim Possible and her friends at the centre of the stage embracing themselves happily.

"Yeah and to think that she was going to blow up Radio City Music Hall to frame Kim for terrorism!" A female reporter added with the same amount of shock.

"Yeah and the fact that it was in the chesse statue that my wife had made!" Harvey continued on.

"Anyway, TMZ will have further updates on the case of Camille Leon and her failed plot to ruin favourite teen hero Kim Possible, for now TMZ will be signing off, thanks for watching." The female reporter of TMZ stated as the screen began to fade out.

* * *

While the TV stations were busy covering the story of the nights events, Kim noticed the same police officers that she nearly got arrested by at central park a little while early, a smile was raised to her face, when she saw one of the police officers holding a little girl's hand that looked no older than 7 or 8 with black hair, while wearing what looked like to be her old mission outfit scaled down of course.

"Hello, Kim Possible." The officer said that was holding the little girl's hand, who smiled widely as Kim approached them.

"Hey." Kim said happily to the officer, and then crouched down to the little girl's level so that she could get better look at her.

"This is my little girl, the one I was telling you about when I nearly arrested you." The officer said awkwardly, as he let go of the girls hand and allowed Kim to take her hand.

"What's your name? Kim asked with a warm smile.

"Abigail Smith." The girl said quietly and shyly.

"I'm a big fan of yours." The girl said suddenly building her conference as she spoke to her hero who has now had her named cleared.

"I can tell." Kim said, as she looked at her old mission clothes that the little girl was wearing.

"My daddy told me he nearly arrested you, I was sad at first, but was relieved that he told me that he let go, I knew that deep down you wouldn't do anything bad." Abigail Smith said as she stared at her idol not breaking eye contact with her.

"Aw, I knew some of my fans would never leave me!" Kim said as stroked the kid's hair, but then quickly noticed that she was holding a cell phone in her hand.

"Do you want a picture taken with me?" Kim asked, as she held her hand for the kid's phone.

"Yes please!" Abigail said with excitement and happiness, as she handed Kim the phone, while got into position as Kim put the phone into selfie mood.

"Hey can Ron and Rufus join on this photo shoot?" Ron asked as he approached his girlfriend and Abigail, while holding his little buddy.

"Sure Ron, come and join in the happy photo." Kim said as she waved them over and gathered around the little girl.

"Ok everyone say chesse!" Kim said as she about to take the photo.

"Chesse!" Ron, Rufus and Abigail said together, as Kim snapped the photo, which had her with arm around Abigail smiling happily with her fan, while Ron did the same, as Rufus stood on the girl's head raising his little arms in the air in a victory slogan and smiling cheerfully as he stared at the camera.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Abigail said, as Kim handed back her cell phone.

"No big!" Kim said happily using one of her famous lines.

"So not the Drama!" Abigail said copying her hero.

Kim couldn't resist at the sweetness of the little girl, so she held her arms out wide and pulled the girl into a hug to show how much her fans really mean to her.

"When I grow, I want to be just like you!" The girl said while pointing to Kim after their little hug had ended, which increased the big smile on the teen hero's face.

"I think I have just the met the next generation teen hero!" Kim said somewhat astonished at the little girl.

"Come Abigail, lets leave Kim to tie up some lose ends." Abigail's father said as he reached out his hand for the girl to grab, to which she did as she was told.

"Bye Kim Possible!" Abigail said as she was taken out of the theatre along with her father waving at the teen hero as he left the building.

"See you later Abigail!" Kim waved back in hope that their paths will cross again one day.

After the little girl had left, Kim turned back to where her family and Global justice were waiting for her.

Shego meanwhile stood in complete silence while Kim was greeted by her fan and had the picture taken with her, for Shego it was kind of sad and happy at the same time, it made her happy a bit knowing that Kim still had some fans that believed in her, but it also made the villainess sad, as seeing Kim and the girl have their picture taken together happily, reminded the villain of the days when she was in Team Go and that some fans walked up to her and told the green skinned woman how they admired her and wanted to be like her when they grow up, but the bit that really made Shego feel warm on the inside, is when Kim hugged the little girl and that is when it brought a rare tear to Shego's eye, as it just reminded her of what she used to be.

* * *

Outside of Radio City Music Hall after the VMA's, Kim and Shego were alone, sharing a quiet moment. "Shego, this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you. So, thank you." Kim said with a smile.

"You're welcome, princess." Shego said with a returning smile, still trying to fight the urge to hug the red head.

"Well I guess this is where we end things and go back to normal ways." Kim said slightly saddened that next time she would meet Shego, it would be with her fists or feet nearly in her face.

"Yeah afraid so." Shego said sounding somewhat not enthusiastic at having to go back to being enemies, as she pulled out a green remote and pressed the top button.

Kim still felt like she owed Shego something for helping her out so much.

"Shego are you sure their is nothing I can't do for your help?"

Shego cracked a small evil grin at her teen rival in response.

"You could let me and Dr D get away with our next plan." Shego teased, which caused Kim to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I'm just kidding, I just wanted to help you out, after you helped me out after that little incident with the attitudinator!" Shego said laughing, while patting Kim on the shoulder.

The time of course when Shego was temporally good, did make Kim a little sad, she did sometimes crave for buddying relationship with Shego rather then a rivalry relationship with her.

"I do sometimes miss the times when you were Miss Go." Kim said sadly.

Shego didn't glare at that statement, but she didn't smile either, she was trying to think of what to say to Kim on the subject she bought about Miss Go, but was relieved when she heard the sound of a V10 engine come roaring down the street towards where she and Kim stood to reveal her Audi R8 had pulled up to the front entrance of Radio City Music Hall, but with no driver to be witnessed .

"How did you get your car to pull up like that?" Kim asked somewhat shocked at the sight of Shego's sports car pull up in front of them with no visible driver at the wheel, with the driver's door opening automatically with the green interior lights turning on.

"With this Pumpkin." Shego said waving a remote control in air to reveal the reason of why the car was driving autonomously.

"Well that's one thing my sloth doesn't have, I make a note of that to send to the Tweebs." Kim said taking notes on how to further enhance her ride.

"Yeah Kimmie, giving Motor Ed a few burns certainly has its benefits!" Shego said while giving her famous grin to her arch foe.

"I suppose they do." Kim said agreeing with Shego.

"Well, that's it. Better get on my way back to Drakken." Shego then hopped into her Audi R8 V10, but not before shooting one more smile towards Kim. "See ya later."

Kim nodded and winked at Shego before she drove down the streets of NYC with the engine echoing in the wind . After a while, Kim then made her way back inside to her friends, family, and boyfriend.

* * *

A few days later...

It was Wednesday morning in Middleton, and Kim was more than excited to be waking up right now. After finishing the debriefing at GJ, Kim was able to get back into school and stay on the cheer leading squad. The teen hero took her time getting dressed and going downstairs, wanting to appreciate more of what life had to offer. "Morning everyone." Kim said with a smile as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning baby." Anne said, kissing her daughter on the head before turning back to cooking breakfast.

"Morning Kimmie Cub." James said, hugging his daughter. "You excited about going back to school?"

"Very. I'm never gonna take one moment for granted again. I really love you guys." Kim said, earning her extra big hugs from both parents. Just then, Ron entered.

"Hey! Am I gonna get in on the hug fest?" Ron asked with a smile. Kim giggled at that as she grabbed her boyfriend into a tight hug.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Kim and Ron made their way to Middleton High. As they entered, they found a sign hanging up in the halls that said, 'We're sorry, Kim Possible. And welcome back.' Kim smiled at that as she knew that things were now back to normal.

"Hey! Watch it Kim!" Bonnie said as she and Kim accidentally bumped into each other. "Honestly." Kim just smiled back as she and Ron made their way to their lockers, as they watched the stroppy teen walk away, but then stopped when she turned around and gave a rare friendly smile then waved, while Kim just returned the gesture to her cheer leading rival.

"Hey Wade. Did my package get delivered?" Kim asked as she opened her locker and talked to Wade on her computer.

"Sure did." Wade said with a smile before Kim and Ron made their way to class, happy about being back together, and everything going back to normal.

* * *

End of Chapter 14:


	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes: Hello readers, well here it is the final chapter, we end off with catching up with Shego after she gets back to Dr Drakken's lair to find a little surprise for her.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Shego arrived back at her boss's evil liar in the Caribbean in her usual green and black jumpsuit to of course get back into the routine of having to steal things for Dr Drakken and fight her teen rival Kim Possible, who course she recently aided in exposing her impersonator Camille Leon, who is now enjoying quality time in prison by herself.

Shego was feeling very relieved that things were back to normal, but she was also quite saddened that knowing the next time she will meet Kim Possible, it won't be for such friendly engagements and will be instead of having to put her fists and feet close towards the teen hero's face.

Drakken could hear his sidekick approach the main room of the liar, so as quickly as cheetah, he approached his trust worthy sidekick, who was doing her best to act like nothing usual was going on.

"Shego? Where have you been for the last few days!?" Drakken asked somewhat concerned at why his sidekick had been gone for such a long time.

"None of your business!" Shego snapped raising her left hand, before igniting it with her green plasma.

"Ok, ok Shego, I'm sorry!" Drakken said slightly frightened at the sight of his sidekick threatening to blast him.

Shego for some reason felt a bit guilty at snapping at her boss, he couldn't help the fact that he was probably quite concerned at where she had been over the past few days, since she just left on her own accord without really informing her boss fully.

"It's alright Dr D." Shego said as she gave her boss a pat on the shoulder to show that she was no longer annoyed at him.

"Sure Shego." Drakken said somewhat looking a bit dumbfounded at why his sidekick had suddenly showed a sign of kindness.

Shego didn't take notice of it first, but she suddenly realised that her boss was wearing a STP branded oil cap on his head.

"Where did you get that hat Dr D?" Shego asked somewhat happily, wondering why her boss was wearing such a hat.

"Oh that!" Drakken said titling his cap slightly forward so that Shego could get a better look at it.

"Its for this!" Drakken pointed his left arm to the centre of the room to reveal a slot car race track in the shape of the circuit de la Sarthe, which is famous for hosting the 24 hours of Le Mans endurance race, but in miniature of course.

"Hey Dr D when did you get this set?" Shego asked generally surprised that Dr Drakken had such toys hidden away in the lair.

"Well you see Shego, its not mine, its cousin Ed's." Drakken said nervously, knowing how his sidekick felt towards the biker mechanic.

"He's not here at right now, is he?!" Shego growled slightly, while picking up a model Ford GT40 slot car threatening to crunch it up with her fists if she didn't like the answer she was given.

"No, no, no Shego!" Drakken said shaking his head, while he rushed over to rescue his favourite slot car from Shego's grasp, before she could do any damage to it.

"Ok, ok Dr D, I'm not going to break it" Shego said in her usual annoyed tone, as she handed Drakken his model car.

"Like I said Shego, he is not here right now, but he might come back tomorrow to play with me!" Drakken said sounding excitedly like a small child.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to be around him." Shego said as she started to walk away but stopped and looked at Drakken wondering why they spent the last 3 day playing race cars.

"Hey, while I'm here Dr D, why did you and Motor Ed spend days playing toy cars?" Shego asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Because Shego we both had nothing to do and Motor Ed told me he had a lot of slot cars at home, so we decided to set up the track based on the Le Mans layout and have a real 24-hour race!" Drakken said happily, as he pointed over to the pile of empty energy drink cans of Red Bull, Monster Energy and pretty much any other energy drink that you can name.

Shego just slapped he head slightly and shook it.

"Boys with their race cars, this is just as childish as your Peter Puffer puff train Dr D, I mean grow up seriously!" Shego said as she could not believe how childish her boss can really be at times.

"Whatever you say Shego, now if you excuse me, I have some valuable track time to be catching up with!" Drakken said defiant of what his sidekick had said and began to place his GT40 slot car onto the track to begin his valuable play time, with Commando Puddles at his side as he watched his master play with his pride and joy.

"It's a shame about Kim Possible not really being evil." Drakken said at random as he was watching his slot car go round the long track.

Shego said nothing about Kim Possible since she was on her mind quite a bit, but she wasn't going to go into her room a in complete silence.

"Dr D those cans better be cleaned by the time I come out of my Room!" Shego yelled, as she knew it would catch Drakken's attention, before she opened the door to her room and then slamming it not a second later.

Drakken gulped slightly at the sight of sidekick yelling and then slamming the door, he turned to Puddles then back to the direction that Shego's room was at and decided that it would be best to do as she wishes.

* * *

Once Shego was inside her room, she laid her eyes upon a brown package laid across her bed sheets and quickly began to make way over, curious into finding out who it was from and why.

"What in the world!?" Shego exclaimed in surprise as she stood right in the front of package and read out that it was addressed to her, but how?

Shego unwrapped the brown packaging paper quickly a slowly, as it revealed that it was a care package in green and black, which Shego frown slight in suspicion, but lowered slightly when she opened it up to reveal it contents of lots of sweat candy, that included Hershey Bars, Lindt lindors and bunnies, imported British Cadbury dairy Milks and even Haribo gummy bears.

Shego for some strange reason felt a warm sensation in her heart, that she hadn't felt in a long time, then spotted a green card with her name written on it with very neat hand writing.

Shego uncharacteristically smiled as she unwrapped the card with it increasing unusually when she saw who it was from as she read it out.

 _Dear Shego_

 _I have sent you this care package, as a symbol of my gratitude for you going out of your way to help me clear my name when everyone else seemed to be against me , I hope you have really sweet teeth, because you going to need it for all of the candy I have bought for you!_

 _Anyway, like I said I am really grateful for you helping me out in my hour of need, I know that deep down you have massive respect for me and I have the same amount for you, I know it's a sore subject for you, but I do wish that one day we can become really good friends, I know you would want to deep down, but do I know the next the time we meet Shego, it will most likely be us going toe to toe, unless if we meet at Club Banana while were both off the clock, so that's fine I guess._

 _So once again thank you so much me for helping me out when I though all hope was lost, I really think of you differently now Shego, you are one special person that deserves a special friend, if you don't like what I have written, then that's fine feel free to burn it if you want._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Kimberly Ann Possible_

 _PS take a look under the hay that the candy is sitting on, I think you will quite like it._

Shego as soon as she finished reading the letter, unravel the hay that was bellow the candy to reveal two additional surprises that Kim had hidden for her rival, one of them was some very expensive Gucci perfume, that Shego gasped it took into her hands surveying its luxury looks, while the second surprise was wrapped in green wrapping paper.

Shego not getting tired of the surprises unwrapped the present, almost as quickly as she picked it up to gaze into a picture of her and Kim when she was miss go holding each other on their shoulder's like good buddies in a gold frame.

Shego now felt very touched by her rival at she had wrote and sent for her, as a result she began to have tears form in the corners of her eyes, before crying slightly of happiness as she held the picture of her and Kim while she was temporally good.

Shego decided she need to hide the picture, so that no one would see it, so she decided to place it in her wardrobe where all of her jump suits that aren't in use are kept, because nobody would be stupid enough to go in Shego's wardrobe, because they would end up in ashes.

* * *

A few minutes later after gather her emotions, Shego walked out her room with the candy still in the care package and headed towards the kitchen with Drakken approaching her somewhat interested in the candy that she was carrying, while eating on of the dairy milk bars.

"Hah! Gummy bears!" Drakken exclaimed in pure happiness as he raced towards his favourite sweet, only to be met with a plasma blast from his sidekick.

"No touché my candy!" Shego scowled her boss, as she opened up a safe she had fitted in the kitchen to hide any of her favourite foods from Drakken and his henchmen.

"Aww!" Drakken wined as he stomped his feet in annoyance as walked away towards his main lair sulking.

Shego in response smiled smugly and carried on eating some of her candy, before locking it away in her safe, so that blue face couldn't get his weak hands on it.

Shego then walked back to her room and went to bed hopping, just like Kim they could be real buddies one day.

* * *

End of Chapter 15:

THE END

Well what did you think of the story overall?

If you really enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review and give me your feedback, until the next time guys , see ya!

Also I want to give a big thank you to Retro Mania for requesting this story and brycewade1013 for co writing this story with me


End file.
